Second Glance
by RobinScorpio
Summary: Robin Returns March 2014. Things are not the same so she tries to pick up the pieces of her life with a new start. I will post other stories if there is a response and update this one. Feedback is love. Updated thanks for the reviews! HIATUS - doesn't seem to be too many Robin fans reviewing stories.
1. Chapter 1-5

Second Glance

Robin has been found alive. The life that she came back to no longer belonged to her. Her husband had moved on and was married and expecting a child. She learned that he had also had another child that turned out not to be his. She knew that they still loved each other but she needed to heal. She needed to love on. She moved to Rochester. It was easier to share custody that way. She rented a brownstone.

Chapter 1

It was hard to leave her daughter but Patrick insisted that she get settled in before bringing Emma to spend the year with her. They needed time together. Emma had been practically glued to her side in fear of losing her again.

The brownstone was a nice size but it needed some work. It wasn't too far out of the way. She had decided to do the work herself but when she walked in most of it was done. When a man came out of the kitchen she jumped but swallowed the scream.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" She spat.

The man stared at her. "I am the contractor working on the house. I am actually pretty shocked to be standing here staring at you." She eyed him skeptically. He looked familiar to her but because of the est treatments some of her memory was foggy.

"Do I know you?" He looked at her.

"You could say that. Robin Scorpio-Drake?" He asked.

"Who is asking?" She was suspicious. "Who sent you here?" She reached into her purse. He put his hands up.

"I am Brad Seagraves. We met a few years ago. Only you said you were Nancy Greene." She remembered Nancy Greene. She flashed to slapping Patrick for accusing her of cheating. She put her gun back into her purse. "I suppose that I am forgettable in the grand scheme of things."

Robin took a long sigh. She remembered seeking him out to apologize to him. It was part of her therapy. She ran her hand through her hair.

"Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated." She laughed. "I was presumed dead by someone who…" She sighed. "It is a long story. I was tortured for two years. Parts of my memory is still foggy but I escaped. My memory returned and I went home to find my husband getting married. I was too late to stop the wedding but I imagine I ruined the honeymoon." She shrugged.

Brad didn't know what to say. He had read about her death but nothing about her resurfacing. "I did not tell you that seeking pity. Just to explain my reaction. Sometimes I have to dig for faces." She looked around. Her furniture had been delivered.

"Your cabinets are all set." He said. She smiled then went to give him a tip. "Don't insult me." He said and she nodded. She pulled out her phone and called Patrick as he gathered up his tools.

"Hey all of the repairs have been made. I bet my mom had something to do with it. So Emma can come sooner." She smiled then her smile disappeared.

"What? That isn't fair Patrick. Let's not forget the woman you thought you impregnated has a lunatic mother who sent her to trap you." She spat.

"I know that. I am just asking that you give it time. Emma will be starting school in six weeks do you really want to have her change schools? You are the one who left again Robin." He shouted.

"You act as though the first time was my choice. What do you want me to do move in so that we can act out some sick version of sister wives?" He was silent.

"I want to help you through this." She fought her tears.

"How can you do that huh? You are married and expecting a child with a woman who loves you and whom you seem to love. Look I can't do this right now." She hung up. Brad was going out the door when she grabbed her keys and joined him.

"I need a dog. Where can I get a dog? A trained big dog." She looked at him. He raised an eyebrow.

"The pet store." She looked at him. She sensed that he didn't like her very much. She nodded.

"Of course. Why didn't I think of that?" She walked away.

"What kind of dog are you looking for?" He asked finally.

"I have a seven year old. I need a family friendly guard dog." She said.

"I have a friend who is a cop. He breeds German Shepherds. They are really good at protecting families." He pulled out his phone. "I can have him stop by…."

"No. If we can meet somewhere that would work better for me. Thank you." She smiled. He looked at her for a moment.

"Our houses are adjoined. Why don't I have him come over to my place? He comes over to watch a game anyway." She nodded then smiled.

"Why are you helping me? You don't seem to like me very much. Not that I can blame you." He bit his lip.

"I was just shocked." She rubbed her arms.

"I can imagine. It is also part of the reason I stopped. You can't…."

"I know that Robin. I am clumsy not ignorant. When you confessed it reminded me of my ex. You told the truth and I do respect that. It is just odd." She nodded. He noticed that she looked like she was about to fall apart. Maybe she could use a friend.

"Hey listen, I am making steak for dinner. Why don't you join me? You look like you could use a drink and some good music." She looked pretty skeptical.

"Thanks for the offer. I wouldn't be very good company. I have a ton to get done before I go back to work. Maybe another time?" He smiled.

"Sure if you need anything, a cup of sugar, just ask." She smiled.

"Thanks Brad." She walked to her car. She needed to get groceries. He noticed that she popped the hood and looked under it before she left. He wondered what she had gotten into.

Chapter 2

Robin had felt like she was being watched the whole time she was out shopping. So she went to the hardware store to get extra locks to put on. Part of her wanted to hide in the house but she refused to be a recluse. It would make it hard for her to be a mother. She was busy putting on a lock when Brad came over.

"Hey I called my friend and he has someone for you to meet." She looked at him.

"I suppose it is okay he comes over to the porch. You said he is a cop right?" Brad smiled.

"He is a detective but his commissioner is actually here in his place." He beckoned him over. Robin smiled and hugged him.

"Mom did this?" She looked at him.

"The job was available and my vast amount of experience got me the job. Befriending your neighbor was my idea." Brad looked between the two of them.

"We are family." Aiden spoke.

"Yes he is my cousin." Robin smiled.

"Listen mate I am going to help her out. I will be over in a minute." Brad nodded.

Aiden helped Robin put on her locks and arm the security system. "How are you holding up?" He asked her.

"I am going to be okay. I have to be." He watched her carefully. They hadn't known each other very well at first but connected when she was in Paris and have kept in touch since.

"You are a Devane and so you will be but you don't have to do it on your own." He hugged her.

Bill Jonas came in with a German Shepherd. Brad smiled. "So Aiden is related to Robin?" Bill nodded.

"Aiden and I go way back. I have been doing a lot of research. She has been through a lot. Maybe not someone you want to get involved with." His friend warned.

"Thanks for the unwanted and unneeded warning. I don't know her as Robin Scorpio and I am not looking to get hurt again so let's back off okay." Bill shrugged.

"I know you. When Kelly came back with your child you took her back and for the tiniest moment you were happy." Brad looked at him.

"Then when her ex came along she admitted the truth and took him away. I know all of the gory details Bill. Are you going to bring up Casey's abortion too? I get it." Aiden walked in.

"Looks intense. Wouldn't have anything to do with my cousin would it?" Brad looked at him.

"Curiosity killed the cat. It was a case of that kind of thing." Aiden watched them then looked at the dog.

"Is he well trained?" He asked.

"Very well trained." Aiden handed him the cash.

"Thanks mate. I am going to take him over to my cousin. I will catch up with you later." Aiden started then looked back.

"Some questions are left unanswered. Robin doesn't really concern you. She is a wonderful woman who has survived more than anyone should have to." He walked out and took the dog to Robin.

Robin named him Rocco and she really took the dog and he to her. She looked at Aiden. "Do you have a place to stay?" She asked.

"Yes. I didn't want to crowd you but if you want me to move in here." She shook her head.

"No that won't be necessary but thank you." She smiled. "So who has good Chinese in Rochester?" She smiled.

Chapter 3

Robin had been in Rochester for three days before she decided to go jogging on her own. In Port Charles she worked out at Sonny's gym. She practiced her skills including going to the gun range. She jogged along the trail in the park. She felt someone watching her. She felt him reach her and promptly turned around and sprayed him in the face with pepper spray. She noticed it was Brad.

"Oh my god I am so sorry." She pulled him away. "Open your eyes." She used her bottle of water to rinse his eyes.

"I was just heading to my car. We need to get you rinsed off and put some vegetable oil on your face." She dragged him along he was silently fuming. In her car she wet a rag. "Here keep this on your face."

Robin went inside of Brad's house using his key. She found the kitchen and got the oil. "Take your shirt off." She said then got a bowl of lukewarm water." She put his face in it for a few minutes then dried it. She put the oil on his face.

"Is your chest okay?" She put her hands there then nervously moved them. "You didn't inhale it did you? What about your mouth?" He put his hand out to stop her.

"I'm okay." He said. "Do you always mace people trying to ask you a question?" He saw the fire spark in her eyes.

"Haven't you ever heard of calling out to someone? You snuck up on me and I don't like being snuck up on." She barked.

"Duly noted." He said sourly.

"My parents were spies. They had a keen senses and I inherited that but most of my life the only threat was the disease in my body." She licked her lips.

"That changed one evening in the lab. I had been working tirelessly trying to save a friend. There was a gas leak. Patrick had passed out and when you see someone in love in danger your strength multiples. I got him out but I left the serum I created inside. I thought I had time. I went in and got the medicine through the emergency door but the doors locked and I was trapped. It exploded and I knew I was dead. The point is that I wasn't. Every time I tried to escape someone grabbed me. I spent a lot of time looking over my shoulder. A lot of time wondering when they were going to just kill me." She shook her head.

"You didn't need to know all that. Just don't sneak up on me okay." She walked out leaving him speechless.

Robin was surprised to see Patrick at her door. "Where is Emma?" She asked.

"With Sabrina. I thought I should see the place first." She sighed then smiled.

"Sure why not." She opened the door after unlocking several locks and entering the code to disarm the alarm. She gave him a tour.

"Robin I don't mean to be an ass but you are obviously afraid of something here. Maybe it is better that Emma stays with us until Jerry is caught." She looked at him.

"Jerry is dead." She said and he shook his head.

"Per Dr. Obrecht." He argued.

"I made promises to her. You can't punish me for something that wasn't my fault. I am getting help. I am doing what I am supposed to do." She fought her tears.

"You are getting help but you haven't been in therapy very long and you haven't opened up to anyone about what happened to you." The thread was unraveling.

"Was it easier for you when I was dead? Do you resent me for coming back?" She asked. He stared at her as if she had slapped him.

"How can you ask me that?" He reached for her but she moved.

"How can you keep my daughter from me?" Brad walked over. He started to walk away.

"Robin you need to be able to take care of Emma." She laughed.

"Let's talk about taking care of Emma. You have your teenage dream and her mean girl posse practically raising her. My daughter is using words she has no business using and has been privy to far more adult situations than she should. She is everything to me. I fought hard to get back to her to both of you." She shouted.

"I didn't ask for this. I did not ask to be tortured and shackled to a bed. I didn't ask to have a ball gag shoved in my mouth so that I wouldn't bite my tongue off when they shocked me." He looked around.

"You are proving my point Robin." He argued he just wanted her to be emotionally and mentally stable considering everything Emma had been through.

"I never wanted anyone to feel guilty." She wiped the tear that escaped. "Well forgive me. I must have forgotten my place considering how easily I was replaced. Go to hell you will be hearing from my lawyer." She walked away. He stood staring after her. He started to go after her.

"Maybe that isn't a good idea." Patrick turned to Brad.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Who are you to tell me anything?" Patrick put his hands on his hips.

"I am the neighbor and we look out for our neighbors around here. She is obviously upset and I think she walked away because she needs to be alone." Patrick laughed.

"You don't know her. You knew Nancy Greene." Patrick walked toward the house. Brad followed him when he walked in.

"I don't want you here." She yelled at him.

"Robin we need to talk." She shook her head.

"Please leave." Brad looked at him.

"You heard her. Please leave or I will call the police." Patrick looked at her.

"I will be back." He left. Brad closed the door. He locked it.

"Are you okay?" She shook her head as she doubled over to take calming breaths.

"I'll be fine thank you." He watched her.

"I think I will need to see that for myself." He helped her to the couch.

Brad watched as Robin calmed herself down. She looked at him. "I wasn't a very good mother when we met. I had Post-Partum and I was in serious denial." He took her hand.

"That explains a lot but you got help and you are a great mother. I can see that just by the way you are willing to fight for her." She sighed.

"But I am angry and I am trying not to be. I mean they made me watch as everyone forgot about me. As Sabrina moved into my house as she bonded with my daughter." He looked at her.

"So what happened? Why didn't you reclaim your life?" He asked.

"She's pregnant. Emma adores her and if I am being honest she is in a stable home. She adores Patrick. I mean she is young and naïve and a big bowl of sugar. Still how can I just expect things to go back to normal? He loves her too. He was torn so I made the decision for him and he thanked me. If he wanted us back he wouldn't have done that and I don't want to be anyone's obligation." She shrugged.

"We survived the Post-Partum and I thought we were going to be happy. Then he cheats on me with an ex college fling and she spends the next two years terrorizing me. She tried to kill me more than once but eventually I forgave him and we got back to a good place and I was taken. So the way I figure it from what I have seen… His relationship with her is different. It was sweet and I don't know." He looked at her.

"He has given her things you were lacking?" She sighed.

"They have something normal. Less toxic than what we had. But I guess… I mean even my own mother is enamored with her. I got away once and I called home but no one came for me. No one cared. Logically I know they cared but I don't feel it. I have anger and resentment inside of me but I have nothing but adoration for my daughter." She sniffed then shook her head.

"The people that took me are his ex-girlfriend's parents. He thought she was carrying his child but it turned out not to be his. That is another thing. Maybe he wanted to be in a relationship where the sex isn't restricted by having to be extra careful. I know it is silly but…" He looked at her.

"It is not silly. It is a valid concern. However, shouldn't we always be extra careful these days?" He asked and she nodded her head. "I get where you are concerned because there are adjustments that have to be made in your case and a man has to be willing to make those adjustments but if he is in love then I say it is a miniscule sacrifice to make to have that." She looked at him.

"Are you shocked that I used the word miniscule?" She laughed.

"No just shocked you are here and that I have told you so much. It is a little embarrassing." He frowned.

"We are neighbors. I am here because you look like you could use a friend. Someone you can vent to. I am here." She sighed then stood.

"So you like wine?" He shook his head.

"My palate isn't that refined. I am a beer and shot kind of guy." She disappeared and resurfaced a few minutes later with beer, wine, nuts and fruit.

"I am in therapy. I see the doctor that helped my first love. I knew him before then but when Stone was diagnosed he was really great. It is hard because we were close. So I find myself holding back at times. This anger is misdirected, I know that." She sipped her wine.

"I have trouble with accepting help and feeling helpless I am learning to deal with both of those things. I… They used me as a guinea pig. I mean I was given an unneeded bone marrow transplant to see if it would cure me. It worked. I will still go through the same precautions as a safety measure because there are still trace amounts of the virus in my tissue but I suppose I don't really need to worry about that anyway. I don't have to take the medication anymore which I suppose I should be grateful." She laughed.

"Still the process. The process nearly killed me." He looked at her.

"Do you still love your husband?" She looked at him.

"Ex-husband and right now I don't like him very much so it is hard to answer. I had miscarriage. I remember waking up from a coma. I remember being in a sterile room. I was in pain." She cleared her throat.

"I suppose I miscarried and they were doing the procedure. I heard her say that the fetus wasn't viable for transfer. Since I was in a coma they thought there was no need for anesthesia but when I heard fetus I lay there pretending to be unconscious and wishing the pain would just end it. I blacked out." He looked at her as he controlled his emotion.

"I don't know what to say. That is awful." She sighed then took another sip.

"That is why seeing her round belly hurts so much. Look don't feel sorry for me okay. I just needed to tell someone and I haven't. I have never said it out loud. I know he is okay and that was all that mattered. No need to put it out there. No need for my nightmares to become his." She said quietly. She needed to get everything off her chest and found it helpful to do that with a stranger.

"I would never pity you Robin." He said honestly suddenly not knowing what to do with his hands. They heard Aiden come in. He looked at them.

"What is going on?" Robin smiled at him.

"Brad was being a good neighbor. Patrick was here and it wasn't pretty." She admitted.

"Really?" She stood.

"Aiden don't it looks like there will be a custody battle and your brand of Devane justice will not help." He looked at her.

"One can never see my brand of justice coming luv." She laughed.

"I know but he is still Emma's father so no Devane justice." Brad stood.

"Thanks for the drink but I think I should get going." He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Thanks for the save." He sighed.

"Yeah about that. I hope that I didn't make things worse." She chuckled.

"Of course you did but it is not about you. My ex is an egomaniac. Don't worry about it." She smiled then walked him out. She joined Aiden on the couch and grabbed her bottle of wine and refilled her glass.

"Numbing the pain?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." He ran his hand through his hair.

"Will that help you get your daughter back?" She looked at him then down at her glass. She guzzled it.

"No but tonight I am going to do something that I may or may not regret for once. Tonight I am going to dull the pain as much as I can." He didn't argue he knew how she felt. He put his arm up and she moved to the fold of his comfort.

Chapter 4

Robin opened the door to find Patrick standing there patiently. She let him in. She had managed to clean up the bottles but she wasn't feeling her best.

"I really don't want to fight with you." He looked at her.

"I don't want to fight with you. Emma loves you. She misses you and she only had you back for two months. You ran when Jason… When things didn't work out and you are running now but it is different because we have a child who needs you." He looked down at the ground for a moment then his eyes met her face.

"You are the closest to a best friend that I have ever had. I need you. I know that it is selfish and I have no right to ask. I don't want to fight with you Robin. I need you. Anna needs you, Maxie needs you. We all need you. I know it must feel like you were replaced but that is the furthest thing from the truth." She stared at her feet to control the word vomit from escaping. She didn't know what to say.

"What aren't you telling me Robin?" She sighed.

"I didn't run. I was letting go. Do you think this is easy for me?" He shook his head.

"No I don't think it is easy but do you think this is easy for Emma? You are back in her life a concept that she cannot fully understand and you want to move her to a new city and a new school and set her up with a new routine." She stared at him.

"And you let me come here knowing full well you had no intention of letting her come? Wait let me guess princess sparkle pony made a suggestion?" She laughed.

"Yes but I happen to agree." Robin looked him in the eye. "Also the land that I purchased for our house is yours. I have made sure all of your assets are back where they belong." She laughed.

"If that is what the spark pony wants I will give it to her but she shouldn't be too angry when I seduce her husband." He smirked.

"Intriguing but we both know you'd never take up with a married man. I am glad you changed your mind." She shrugged.

"If you get stupid then it will be easier to fight you from Port Charles." She shoved him toward the door. "I am sleeping in today seeing as how tomorrow I need to find a new place for Rocco and I to live."

Robin froze when he went to pull her into a hug. She tried to shove him away but he was persistent. She looked up at him. He looked down at her lips and leaned in.

"Good morning luv!" Aiden shouted and made his way over swiftly. He patted Patrick on the back hard. "Hey mate! Good ta see ya." He grinned.

"Aiden Patrick and I were…" Aiden always direct looked at her.

"Heading up to the bedroom. What the bloody hell is going through that big brain of yours. Is he going to choose you? Is he going to leave her? If he were going to do those things would you allow him? I know you and crossing this line will only wreck you." Patrick sighed.

"He's right. I will see you when you come home. Home to Port Charles." He walked out. Robin looked at Aiden with annoyance etched into her features.

"You'll thank me later. What is this about you moving back to Port Charles?" She rolled her eyes then grabbed the bag from his hand. She wasn't willing to discuss it.

Later that evening Robin knocks on Brad's door. He opens the door then smiles at her.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked.

"No. I am moving back to Port Charles. I am looking to build my home, my old family home. I was wondering if you knew anyone who would take the job for a reasonable price. I hate lazy contractors that take advantage of women by trying to lounge around then bill hours." He laughed.

"I may know a few people. Why don't you let me know the site location and I can have someone contact you to set up an appointment for an estimate." He smiled.

"Great it is good knowing people in high places." He laughed as she wrote down the address.

"Thanks Brad Seagraves." He smiled.

"No problem Robin Scorpio. So we haven't been neighbors very long but it has been nice getting to know you a little." She smiled.

"Me too, who know maybe I might be in town or you might be in Port Charles. I extend the invitation to look me up." He smiled.

"I extend the same invitation." She waved then walked away.

Chapter 5

Robin rented a brownstone in Port Charles It had a nice big back yard but it was a shared yard, Bobbie's old brownstone. Her cousin would be joining her soon and rented the other available home next to hers, it was a duplex. It was the only way she could keep Rocco with her and she didn't want to give him up. She looked at her watch. She was scheduled to meet the contractors in 30 minutes then head over to Mac and Felicia's barbecue. She was surprised to see Brad there.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey. So I tried to recommend you to someone else. I did but we are the best because we are honest. So here I am. I brought a couple of my best men and we will assemble a team here. If we get the job that is. I took a walk around. I looked at the blue print. I want to say this can be done in two months but we need to do it right. Spring has arrived so that gives us time to work faster than if it were colder.. We will start with the foundation and outside first." She looked at his plan.

"Maybe it is the dimples but I trust your work ethic. So you got it. I need a favor though. I need an escort to a barbecue that I am dreading going to." He smiled.

"No meat loving man would ever turn down an invite to a barbecue. I would love to be your escort." She smiled.

"I will drive but don't crush my jello salad." He looked toward the car.

"Is it strawberry?" He asked.

"Is there another kind?" He shrugged he had no idea but strawberry was his favorite kind.

"Fair warning my family is a family of cops. My mother is the former spy/agent turned police commissioner. My uncle is the former commissioner. So they will ask questions to which you will reply, "I am the contractor."" He laughed but saw that she was serious so he nodded.

"My father is a cop and I am a former cop." She looked at him in surprise. "I spent a little too much time unsure of what I wanted to do. I also wanted to be like him in a sense but my passion was for working with my hands so I gave it up." She smiled.

"But not because it was less risky right?" He laughed out loud.

"You're quick. I like that." He grinned.

In the car Brad held the Jello Salad on his lap. Robin walked into the back yard and Emma ran over to her and hugged her.

"You made it." She said cheerfully as she pulled her into the crowd.

"Of course I made it you planned it." Robin smiled. Emma looked at Brad.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Brad the contractor and protector of the jello." She chuckled. She looked at Robin.

"So you two aren't hooking up?" Robin looked at her daughter then at Felix.

"I apologize once again." He looked embarrassed.

"What is hooking up?" Robin asked her daughter.

"An all-night grown-up play date like the ones daddy and Brina used to go on before they got married." Patrick could see that she was not in the least bit pleased.

"No honey we aren't hooking up. Brad is a friend who is a contractor. He will be building our house." She smiled at him.

"Cool. Make my room extra-large." She said as she ran off to play.

"Robin I am so sorry she…" Robin looked at Sabrina.

"No need to discuss it. Our daughter is just showing her Scorpio rising." She smirked at Sabrina then walked away to put the salad away.

"So Brad you have come to Port Charles for a gig?" Mac asked.

"Just helping out." Brad offered as they started to question him. He was grateful when Robin returned but as the barbecue progressed and people laughed and talked about things she had no clue about she withdrew into herself. Soon she slipped away and went into the house. No one noticed. Brad was about to go in to check on her when Duke intervened and went in after her.

Robin was cleaning the kitchen when Duke walked in. "I know it is hard lass." He said.

"How did you do it?" She looked at him.

"For me it was different. Faison had taken my identity so I tried to be less aggressive. Which was a challenge since I believe in going after what I want." Robin smiled sadly.

"I remember. You had swagger." He laughed.

"I don't know about that. I do know what it is like to hold on to an image of your family to survive." She shrugged.

"I don't want to talk about that. She is giving him something that I cannot. I am damaged goods." He stared at her.

"How could you say that?" She looked at him.

"I can't have children. I miscarried when they had me." A tear fell and she heard a gasp and looked up and saw Patrick.

"Why didn't you…" He stared at her. "Were you pregnant when you went into the lab?" He asked her. She stared at him. Duke tried to intervene but he asked her again.

"Yes." He spun around as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"But you went anyway. It is one thing to risk your life but it is another to risk the life of our child." He put his hands up. "You should have stayed in Rochester." He walked away. She didn't go after him.

"Why did you lie to him?" She looked at Duke.

"Because somehow channeling his anger at me is a lot easier than dealing with the fact that it was not his baby." He hugged her.

"Oh sweetheart. You cannot carry this all on your own." She pulled away.

"I know. I will be fine. Thanks for listening." He looked at her.

"Any time. If you need to vent or need to talk to someone who understands I am always here." She smiled.

Patrick gathered Emma and Sabrina and told them that they had to go. "But I want to say goodbye to mommy." Emma looked at him.

"She is busy having a talk with Duke. It is late and there is a lot to be done this week." Emma looked at him curiously.

"It is only goodbye. It is not going to take all night." She ran into the house. He silently cursed.

Robin walked out with Emma. "I love you most baby girl." Emma smiled.

"I love you more mommy." They hug,

"Patrick why don't you have Sabrina take Emma to the car we need to talk." He looked at her.

"We are done talking right now." She looked at him. Sabrina ushered Emma away. Patrick followed and Robin followed him to the car.

"Please don't do this. Don't make me take you to court. I don't want to do that." He looked at her.

"I'd like to see you try. You made a choice when you went back into that lab. You chose him and why the hell is Brad here? Brad? Really Robin?" She took a deep breath.

"He is my contractor and Patrick if you do this things will come out that I want to keep to myself. Don't you understand that?" He looked at her and seemed to consider it.

"Things like what?" He asked.

"I can't tell you." He stared at her.

"Look at you Robin. You are barely in control of your own life and you want to raise our daughter." She stared at him.

"I guess that is it then." She turned then walked away. Brad came out to check on her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"No but I will be." He hugged her. "If you don't mind I'd like to leave." He nodded.

"If you want I can drive." She nodded.

"Please." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 6-11

Chapter 6

Robin hadn't seen much of Brad but she knew he was working hard on her place. Alexis was able to get a court date quickly. He showed up to support her. Patrick had Carly, Liz, Maxie, Mac, Anna, everyone speak on his character to the court and how he handled being a single parent. Robin had Nikolas on her side. Alexis was able to question Patrick's witnesses and turn it in favor of Robin.

Robin had requested that Alexis not go after Patrick but when Diane called her to the stand she was shocked by how she went in on her.

"You were kidnapped and gone from your daughter's life for nearly three years correct?" Robin nodded.

"Yes but…"

"Answered. You have been back for three months correct?" Robin answered.

"Emma took time to adjust to life without her mother and while I empathize with your plight it can be traumatic for a child to be uprooted. Then there is the issue of Jerry Jax one of your captors being at large is that correct?" Diane asked.

"I don't know. He is presumed dead." Diane looked at her.

"But so were you as was he for that matter numerous times. Dr. Scorpio tell me about the day on February 15, 2012 when you went into the lab knowing that there were gases leaking?" Robin looked at her.

"I pulled Patrick out. I am a doctor and I had worked for days to get the serum. I thought I had enough time to get it and get out." Diane pondered the information.

"But it was because it was for a friend, an ex-lover and mob enforcer Jason Morgan, correct?" Robin looked at her.

"Jason was those things but I would have made the same decision for any patient." Diane nodded.

"With no consideration for your child, Emma, or the family and friends you'd leave behind?" Robin glared at her.

"In a crisis sometimes we react and act without thought." Robin defended.

"But you knew you were pregnant when you went into the lab twice is that correct?" Robin was silent as Alexis objected.

"Your honor this goes to the plaintiff's character. If she is willing to risk her unborn child how can she be trusted to put her child first?" The judge looked at her.

"I will allow it but careful counselor. Answer the question Dr. Scorpio." Robin looked at the judge.

"I was not pregnant when I entered the lab." Diane looked at her.

"Excuse me but you told my client that you were pregnant." Robin glared at Patrick.

"Your client eavesdropped on a private conversation. He made assumptions and when he asked me I lied." Diane looked at her.

"Then I am confused. Did you or did you not miscarry." Robin looked at her.

"I was not pregnant when I entered the lab. Rather or not I miscarried is irrelevant to this case and is very personal." Robin argued.

"Permission to treat the witness as hostile." The judge looked at Robin.

"Not yet. Dr. Scorpio please answer the question." The judge ordered.

"I did miscarry." Diane looked at her.

"When did you miscarry?" Robin looked at her.

"I don't know. I was in a coma. I woke up when they were performing a procedure. They didn't feel the need to give a coma patient anesthesia. I heard her say that the fetus was not viable. I was in unspeakable pain and I blacked out." Diane softened a little then.

"Are you saying that my client was not the father?" Robin looked her in the eye.

"I spent months shackled to a bed. You figure it out. I was not pregnant when I left." Diane looked at her. Alexis objected again.

"Perjury is against the law and I am sure you are well aware of that Dr. Scorpio." Diane said and Robin laughed.

"I have not lied. He said it was like playing Russian roulette only there were drugs to make sure there was really no risk of getting the bullet." Diane swallowed her emotion.

"Why lie?" She asked then cleared her throat. "Why put him through that kind of torture?"

"Because I know him. It was easier to allow him to blame me. It was easier for it to be a mistake than I made rather than relive the nightmare and pass it on to others. I am a good mother and I am being punished for things not within my control. I have a home and a job. I could have attacked your client but I chose not to." She refused her tears.

"Your honor I strike to move to recess." Robin looked at Alexis.

"No. I want to get this over with. I am the last one up. Why stop now?" She looked at Diane.

"Any other questions?" She asked.

"No further questions." Alexis crossed examined asking about work and therapy. They made closing arguments and waited for the judge's decision.

The judge returned with a decision. "Dr. Scorpio I want you to know that I have considered your fairness. There was no mudslinging on your side. However, you have been through a terrible ordeal and must navigate getting your life in order. We must heal ourselves before we can truly be good for others. This is a child's life at stake here. I am granting a temporary order of full custody to Dr. Drake for a period of six months at which point we will revisit the issue of custody in my chambers. During that time I want you both to attend parenting classes. I want access to your progress reports from your therapy sessions." The judge looked at Patrick.

"I question your character. You bring the mother of your child into this court to take her child away. You have fought a nasty fight without any compassion or understanding. However, I must base my opinion on the best interest of the child. I order that Dr. Scorpio have weekly supervised visits." The judge banged his gavel.

Robin walked out of the courtroom after thanking Alexis. She ignored everyone who called out to her. She ran out of the court house. She saw the truck coming and she kept running. She felt it when she hit the ground. It was all a blur. His arms were wrapped tightly around her, he picked them both up off the ground and got into the cab that was parked outside.

"Pull off hurry up." Brad could see her family and Patrick trying to get to her but she didn't hear them. The cab obeyed.

"Where to?" He asked her but she didn't hear him. "Just drive." He told the cab driver. They drove in silence for an hour.

"Stop here." She said finally. The cab looked at her. She paid the cab then got another one. Brad followed in silence. "I want to go to New Haven."

"That is a long way." She nodded.

"I know. I need you to keep it quiet okay?" The cab nodded. "I need to stop at that ATM up ahead." He stopped. She withdrew enough cash to last a few days. She got back into the cab.

"Brad I am good from here. Thank you." She said.

"I am not leaving you." She looked at him.

"I'm…"

"No you are not." He argued gently.

"I am not your problem. I am a little…" She sighed.

"I thought we were friends right? I know we didn't start off as such but I thought we amended that. It is okay to fall apart. You're allowed." He went to hug her but she moved.

"Turn off your phone please. My mother will hack into it to find your location." Brad turned the phone off and she did hers.

"She was all that I have left." She said quietly.

"I don't think that is true." He said then the silence remained.

Outside of the courthouse Aiden went off on his aunt and Patrick. "How could you do this to her? She is your daughter." He barked.

"I was ordered to speak on his behalf as well as hers. They are both good parents and I didn't have all of the details. We thought that the judge would rule in favor of joint custody." She turned to Patrick.

"Is that what this was about? You were angry with her and you blamed this whole ordeal on her? If it hadn't happened in the lab that day they would have gotten her another day. You said you loved her. How could you make her relive that awful time in front of the world Patrick? She never did that to you when your ex lunatic was stalking her. She didn't even bring it up." Sabrina looked at Patrick.

"Anna Patrick…"

"I was not talking to you." She pointed at Patrick. "You are going to make this right. I don't care what the court says you will make this right or so help me God you will pay. Do you understand me?" Patrick stared at her fighting tears.

"I didn't know Anna. I I…" Nikolas looked at him.

"She warned you when she asked you to back off. She told you things would come out and you did it anyway but let me guess? It had to do with Brad right? Because heaven forbid she not pine over you for two seconds. Heaven forbid she has a moment of happiness without you." Patrick glared at Nikolas.

"I am sorry for the way it turned out but Robin proved today she is not mentally stable. Did you see her eyes? " Nikolas looked at him.

"Were you mentally stable when she died? Did you or did you not have a chemical crutch? Who the hell are you to judge?" He walked away before he hit him.

"I have got to find Robin. My poor baby girl." Anna covered her mouth.

Chapter 7

Mentally unstable with the ability to be irrational and lack emotion because she could not handle emotion. That is what they thought of her but she was still brilliant. She had created a fake identity for times like these. They checked into a hotel in New Haven. Brad got a glimpse of her fake credit card and ID. He sat on the bed.

"Kidnapping Emma will only keep her from you. I know six months seems like a long time but maybe Patrick knowing the truth… Maybe he will reconsider." He advised. She looked at him.

"I need to be alone. Could we meet in an hour at the bar?" He shook his head.

"I will wait for you." She became annoyed.

"What is this suicide watch?" She snarled.

"Honestly? You ran right for that truck. So yes it is." She laughed.

"I would not put my little girl through that again." She stood then went into the bathroom. She started the shower and sat on the ground and cried as silently as she could. She must have cried for an hour because Brad knocked on the door.

"Are you okay in there?" He asked.

"There is money in my wallet. Can you possible get me something to wear from the boutique?" He looked at the outfit he had chosen.

"I did. I got a dress because I wasn't sure what else to get." He called down and ordered it. He opened the door closing his eyes then hung it on the door knob. He closed the door and waited.

Robin splashed her face with water and dried her hair. She then got dressed and decided she had enough self-pity for one evening. The truth was out and she would have to deal with it. If she were honest it almost felt like a weight lifted. People made assumptions about what happened to her and she knew that people gossiped. She would have to develop an even thicker skin if she were to ever get her life back.

Robin and Brad went to the lounge. Robin ordered a bottle of tequila and a couple of beers and a host of bar food.

"DO you think that is a good idea?" He asked and she gave him a curious look. "Drinking when you are so upset?"

"I don't have an addictive personality. Trust me I love control too much and it is only a half-bottle." She smiled. "I will be fine I just have to pick my chin up and think of a new strategy. You made a good point. It is six months and it seems like a long time but if I cooperate… And he really didn't look good… And it is the same judge. When you have been in solitary confinement for so long it is hard to focus on the positive. Besides, I had my father brought here so that I can work on bringing him out of his coma. I have a lot to do." He smiled at her.

"Are you close to your father?" He asked and she smiled.

"When I told you about the tree house that was the truth. I had three godfathers and a stepfather who adored me but I was always a daddy's girl but then he died. Faked his death because he was an agent… Long story. He came back 15 years later and it took me a long time to get over it but see… Now I get it. She was going to inject me but he found me and fought her off but she injected him and put him into a coma. Now I have to bring him out of it. In fact I am obsessed with that form of research these days." She took her shot as did he.

"I met my father when I was seven." She explained. "Well tell me about the Seagraves?"

"My biological father split before I was born. My mother met John Seagraves when I was one and he adopted me. I am the oldest of three. I have two sisters. I come from a middle class working family and really boring in comparison." He smiled.

"It is odd because considering the life my parents had I was expected to be this kick ass offspring but I lost so many people early on in life…" She filled their glasses then looked him in the eye. "I just tried to be quiet and stay out of the way. The straight A student with a crush on the jock, golden boy. I volunteered. I worried for people. Then I met Stone and it was like… I don't know he challenged me. We were so different yet drawn to each other. Then when he died and I was diagnosed I withdrew." She sighed.

"But you survived." She nodded.

"I felt I had to for Stone. I was barely hanging on and one night on this bridge where we spread his ashes I met golden boy only he was different. He had been in accident and he was like a clean slate. He was the boy with no past and I was the girl with no future. Eventually we fell in love and he saved my life by convincing me to go on the protocol." He took a sip of his beer as he digested that information.

"Why hesitate?" he asked.

"Survivors guilt and fear. I didn't want to hope." He wondered how Patrick fit into the story.

"How does Patrick fit into it?" She took a shot.

"Jason and I had a nasty breakup. I had been accepted into the Sorbonne. I came back one summer because my best friend needed me. Her fiance called and asked me to come to help out. Jason was pretending to be the father of the child of a woman he once cheated on me with. Eventually we get back together and my friend is an accident and presumed dead. Jax gives me her cottage. She moves in later to be close to her son. She had post partum and had been away for a time. Eventually I tell the truth and he bans me from his life." He looked at the bottle and then at her.

"Why tell the truth?" He asked.

"She was using the child to control him and AJ was his brother and my friend. I tried to get him to tell the truth many times but he never did. She was going on and on about how Jason would do anything for her and the like and I snapped. So if you are wondering yes part of it was to blow her lie apart. I am not proud of it but I had been through so much with that bigoted bitch." He looked at her.

"Anyway, I went back to Paris and became a doctor. A friend of mine called. Jason had been having these seizures and had lost his memory they wanted me to use one of my protocols. I came home, helped him regain his memories but he needed surgery and I went to find Patrick's dad but he couldn't do it so I found Patrick. I thought he was a jerk and we bantered all the time. So much it bordered on high school level behavior. We have been through a lot. The rest is as they say history. You mentioned that you were married once." He nodded.

"I am a simple guy. I suppose I was too simple for her. I don't like drama. She manufactured a lot of that. She thought that I lacked passion but I never understood what she wanted. Not long after you left she shows up with a kid in tow. Seeing as how I never knew my father I didn't ask questions. I took her back for the sake of the child. She starts to have an affair with some broker she met in the city. Instead of leaving she had a DNA test. She served me with the results and said she was moving on." Robin shook her head.

"What a bitch." She was a little buzzed at that point.

"You said it." He laughed. She leaned in. She wondered how such an experience would shape one of the good guys.

"So have you become this jaded man incapable of letting anyone into your heart?" He sighed.

"I am cynical but that experience taught me a lot about making the right choice. It made me question my judgment. You know how it is in retrospect you begin to look for the clues and there they are glaringly staring you in the face." She looked at him, her eyes searching his to find out if he was genuine.

"So what was it about her that made you marry her?" She asked.

"She was smart, pretty, and funny. She was a lot of fun. We were young so I suppose I didn't look deep enough. What about Patrick? He cheated, why take him back?" Brad wondered why the good girls always held on to the bad guys.

"He was smart, gorgeous, brilliant and he challenged me like no one had before. We worked well together. He had rough edges but there was this vulnerable side that he didn't show anyone. I got an up close and personal view into the why he was who he was and it had a lot to do with his dad. In retrospect I took a lot of shit from him and coming back I have had to look at the hard facts." He raised an eyebrow.

"Don't leave me in suspense now." She frowned.

"He could have anyone woman in the world and he chose me. He wanted me and he loved me. I believed that. This is hard to admit but I have dated other guys, lesser guys. Part of me wondered if realistically being a mother and having HIV if I would ever have that chance again. Being a woman who has had three very different loves could it happen again? I mean I pretty much resigned myself to it not and I am not looking for it. But I wonder if that had a lot to do with my reasons. I realized life was short and Emma deserved to have what I had growing up. So we went to therapy. I think couples therapy is often designed to tell the woman it is all her fault." She laughed.

"I suppose it depends on the therapist. I believe that they tend to bring part of their beliefs into the sessions." She looked at him.

"So you have been?" He nodded.

"Ehh, a few times. No one should ever have to settle Robin. No matter your status. Jason was healthy and so is Patrick and from what I can tell so are you. Don't sell yourself short." She just shrugged.

"I laid a lot on your plate Brad. I am surprised you are not running in the opposite direction." She laughed.

"Well I have hit my head a lot." He teased earning a smile from Robin.

"That explains it." He smiled. "How did you know you had an adoptive father?" She asked.

"My biological father found me when I was 17 needing bone marrow. It was odd seeing him. So many questions for the guy I look a lot alike. I wasn't really angry. I am close to my father so I just… I was really ambivalent. I didn't ask questions. MY mother was honest with me. She waited until I was old enough to handle the adoption because she wanted me to be part of the decision." She smiled.

"She sounds amazing." He smiled.

"She is. I agreed to be tested and I was a match. I asked basic questions. Likes and dislikes. I had the procedure and he thanked me. He said that he loved me and wanted to come to my graduation only he never showed. I was like his stop at a blood bank or something. My family was so great about it that I did not miss him. He sent me a card with money and an apology. I sent it back with a picture telling him that I was fine. I didn't expect anything from him and if he ever wanted a chance to know me he blew it." He shrugged.

"That is sad." He shook his head.

"Not really. I was lucky. I could have been angry and resentful but for what? I had a great life and if he had been in it feeling like he was trapped that could have all been different. I am glad my mother found someone to love her. If anything I was angry with him for leaving her pregnant and alone." She looked at him.

"Looks like your mom and dad did an amazing job. Patrick didn't want to be a father. That and his need to flirt with a certain nurse is the reason we broke up and I decided on artificial insemination. My cousin was murdered. She and her sister were like my sisters. My uncle raised us most of our lives. Patrick and I did the grief sex thing and I had no idea we had used a faulty condom. I went to have the procedure and found out that I was pregnant. I had no intention on telling him but I realized I was being a hypocrite. I just didn't want him to be tied down. I still kept him at arm's length and he tried to sue me for access to an unborn child." She explained.

They had spent the night talking.

Chapter 8

Robin had fallen asleep. She tossed and turned through her nightmare until she finally sat straight up. She took calming breaths. She got out of bed and got a bottle of water and guzzled it down. Brad sat up.

"Are you okay?" She nodded.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He yawned.

"I have been a wake for a couple of minutes. Bad dream." She went back to her bed.

"I wish." She closed her eyes. "It was after the first time I tried to escape. I was pretty drugged up but I could feel him, I couldn't move. He came back days later. I didn't imagine he would take his life in his own hands like that. But that time he taunted me. I don't think I remembered before now or I blocked it out. I wasn't going to be his victim ever again so I pretended to want him. I coaxed him into kissing me." She wretched.

"Then when he put his tongue in my mouth I bit off what I could of it. He punched me in the face but I kept biting. I can taste the blood right now in this very moment. This is part of the process that I hate because it is like I am there. He is dead now. Faison believed through some sick and twisted delusion that he was my father and was doing me a favor. He had him killed in front of me when he revealed himself to me in Switzerland. He thought it would bring me over to his side but the thing is I didn't feel anything. I didn't care. I also didn't cooperate. I am too damn stubborn for my own good." He moved to her bed.

"I don't want to invade your space. Is it okay if I sit?" She nodded. He sat up in bed while she lay on pillows. "Who is Faison?"

"An international terrorist and overall maniac. He was obsessed with my mother. We thought he was dead." She closed her eyes. "One day at the clinic where they had moved me to in Switzerland Duke walks in, he was my stepfather. He died in an explosion or so we thought."

"I don't mean to sound…"

"Yes it is a theme in Port Charles. Only Duke was setup and sent to a Turkish prison for 20 years but we will get there. I thought he was dead but for a split seconds after months of captivity I had hope. But he was acting strangely. I ask him two questions that only Duke would know and he peels off his mask. It is Faison.

When I was a kid, he had this boy bully me. I guess he figured being a Scorpio I was bound to give in to my baser nature of kicking ass. I slap the kid with my back pack and I shove him down. I get suspended so my mom calls a meeting. His parents didn't show and when she went Faison was there. He kidnapped her and later me. He had this painting of us in some family portrait. He wasn't successful kidnapping me then. His mother pretended to be my nanny and she spoiled the plan so he killed her." She sighed.

"Anyway, he tells me why he did what he did." She explains. "Turns out Duke was in that clinic. He had put holes in his story so my mom would figure it out. My father did and they were looking for Duke when they came to the clinic. He found me and took the dose of toxin meant for me. She was going to kill me because Faison was jailed. She took me to Jerry a violent criminal and terrorist who held the Metro hostage and shot me in the stomach. Jerry's brand of torture was different. Dr. O was cruel but Jerry taunted me with the life I had been missing. Then he realized he could use me so he took me to a lab to work on cure for his polonium poisoning." She continued and he listened intently. It felt good to let it all out without worrying about the impact it had on the other person.

"Did you find the cure?" He asked.

"I used some of that bitch's research combined with my own to find a temporary cure. I did find the actual cure later. I documented the false chemical make-up but remembered the actual cure on my own. I used it to barter with Jerry to help me escape. He double crossed me as I knew he would but what he didn't know was that I knew that Luke Spencer was looking for the cure. I hacked into my research at GH and left a signal. Ellie couldn't decipher it so they called in my research assistant Kavi who knew how to crack the code. My mother and Luke came for me but Jerry escaped like the slime he is but before he did I gave him the cure. Only it was a placebo enhanced with levels of polonium extracted from his blood. He should be dead now." He stared at her.

"You do realize that this all sounds like some sort of James Cameron movie or something?" He was at a loss for words.

"I was thinking more like Scorsese. I imagine Dillon will be the first in line for the movie rights. Dillon was my cousin's husband a film student." She looked at him. "I don't blame you for being freaked out. To a normal person this sounds bananas as Emma would say."

"I am blown away but I am not scared. My dad is a former marine. We know a lot about protecting ourselves. I don't remember a lot about being a military brat because he retired when I was eight and thankfully was not called to serve again. He served in Nam. So Rochester is where I remember growing up." She looked at him.

"What does he do now?" She asked.

"He is a carpenter. It is our business I just expanded it into development and construction." She looked at him and he laughed. "I'm a civil engineer. Carpentry was my side gig. When we met I was going through that process of asking myself was I doing what I really loved. I had lost my job and decided to do carpentry for a while. When my ex basically said I was a loser who loved mediocrity I reevaluated to fund a happy medium. Still I am pretty simple. I like a good beer and a good burger. I am laid back and I don't sweat the small stuff." She shrugged.

"Sounds like a good motto to have. Life is far too short to sweat the small stuff." He smiled.

"But we do have to face the big stuff head on and work through it." She yawned. They fell asleep like that sitting up.

Chapter 9

Robin and Brad were both were awakened by Patrick walking into the room.

"How the hell?" Robin got up.

"Spinelli likes me. Cozy. So what is he the new Jason? I need to talk to my wife if you will excuse us." Brad smiled at him.

"Your wife is, well I assume she is in Port Charles." Patrick glared at him.

"If you don't mind I'd like a witness present while we talk. You have a habit of taking me to court for things that you misunderstand." Patrick bit his lip.

"Cut the bullshit Robin you answered the question of your own free will." Robin snorted.

"Does sugar lump hear you speak that way?" He swiped his hand over his face. "Leave Sabrina out of it. She has been raising our daughter for two years and has done a great job of it and she has supported me." Robin smirked.

"Well I never knew that you were into docile teens because I may have reconsidered my changed opinion about you." He sat on the bed across from them.

"She is older than she looks." He said offhandedly.

"Did you ask before or after you popped her cherry?" His head shot up. "I mean really Patrick if you are going to start dating Emma's playmates I think Sabrina should ensure that you hire a grandma for a nanny." He chuckled.

"If you are done with the insults why didn't you just tell me? You are projecting right now because you don't want to have this conversation. How can we get to the place where we are friends and co-parents if you can't talk to me?" She ran her hand through her hair.

"I didn't want you to blame yourself." She finally admitted.

"Because you blame me?" Brad stood squeezed her shoulder then walked out. "Why would I blame myself? I am not responsible for where you ended up. So somewhere subconsciously you blame me and I don't get that. You wanted me to move on." She played with her fingers.

"I loved you as much as I did the day I was taken. Do you think this has been easy for me? Do you think I want to fall into the pattern of relying on you? Of sharing these things that I wish I didn't remember with you? To allow you to try to comfort me when at the end of the day you are going home to your wife and your child? You promised me forever and you never looked for me. You gave up. I called you and you ignored the message. Blame you? No but am I angry? Yes. She came into my life and took it over." She wiped her tears.

"Not to mention you thought you knocked up Faison's daughter what is with you and these women? I mean… Were you dying to go bareback? Pardon the crude language." He stared at her.

"How can you ask me that? I never had a problem with our sex life and you have to know that." He argued.

"I don't know that. You hooked up with a chick you barely knew in the shower without protection. Was my life struggle not enough of a cautionary tale?" He was silent as he choked back emotion.''

"Robin when you were taken my life imploded. I was not in the best frame of mind. I was a zombie battling an addiction. That is no excuse and yes I should have known better. I am sorry for how this has all become one more big disaster. I am truly sorry. If you talk to me then I will better know what I am dealing with." She looked at him.

"I don't trust you. I see the looks. You think that I am emotionally damaged and maybe I am. But I am still capable of loving my daughter and being better for her." He sighed.

"That is a lot of weight for a nine year old to carry. You have to do it for you." She stared at him thinking he had some nerve.

"Did you learn that in NA?" She sniped.

"Yes because after an intervention I did it for Emma but I learned I had to do it for me." She stood to get a drink of water.

"I can tell you the surface things. The things that I will share with the judge. But I can't share this with you. I am not your problem and you are not my savior. You have a family. That bond between us cannot be repaired and especially not now." He looked at her fighting tears.

"And you are what forming it with him?" She sighed then looked at him.

"Some things are easier said to someone not close to the situation. I wouldn't call it a bond. I am sure he will go running far away after today. He probably thought I was suicidal or something and stayed to make sure that I didn't hang myself." She rolled her eyes. "Besides I am done with that. I have had it and cherished it. I don't mind being alone." She shrugged.

"About Emma. Let's try a couple evenings a week and then transition into weekends then transition into joint custody. When we appear before the judge I will agree to that." She nodded.

"I can live with that if you mean it." She smiled.

"I never wanted to take her away from you. I am not looking to replace you. I just… I am scared for you and for her." He hugged her. "You have no idea how much we missed you. I reacted poorly. I am very sorry. You didn't deserve that." She patted his back.

"You didn't deserve to have things thrown in your face either. I just. I can't do this journey with you. It isn't pretty and it is not fair to your wife for you to go on this journey of healing with me. Respect that and don't undermine because I am not going about it in a Patrick approved way." He caressed her face.

"I can do that."

"Do you need a ride home?" He asked and she shrugged.

"I am going to rent a car. It would be awkward the three of us driving back to Port Charles together." He smirked slightly.

"Not for me." She shook her head.

"I think Brad may have assumed we would leave together and left. Still I would rather hang around to be sure. You go ahead. I will be fine." She said and he looked at her. He sighed and relented. He left. She took a quick shower and changed into her clothes from the previous day.

When Brad returned Robin was getting ready to check out. "I am surprised that you are still here. I rented a car but I didn't want to leave and risk you being stuck. So I decided to come back to check it out." She looked at him.

"I am grateful but I was just about to rent a car. You have done enough." He shook his head.

"But I would rather not drive alone. Pretty boring. I already have a car so let's get you back to Port Charles." He smiled. She relented but only because she was drained emotionally.

"Did you get everything worked out?" He asked her as she drove.

"I am being granted evenings as a test run and if I am proven to be stable enough in his eyes then weekends and then joint custody." She said bitterly. She had missed two years of her daughters life.

"Enough about me. Did you ever establish a new relationship?" She looked at him.

"I did but it didn't work out. We are friends. It was an amicable split. It turned out we were better as friends didn't have a lot going on as lovers. I haven't been looking." She frowned.

"You are a good guy. You should get out there." She looked out the window. He didn't make the same suggestion because he knew that she was not ready.

"I am a good guy but you know what they say about nice guys?" She chuckled.

"It isn't true though and yes I have gone for bad boys but it just happened. I wasn't looking for it. I guess of the nice guys that I know personally…" She drifted off.

"Proves my theory. So why didn't you choose one of them?" She laughed.

"Well, Jax had eyes for my best friend but she had eyes for Sonny. Sonny was also a friend of mine. Still she loved him but she and Sonny had something different. Something she never quite let go of. Spinelli, I chose him to be the father of my child once but he was just a friend and donating genetic material. He is was with my cousin, Maxie but Maxie makes decisions sometimes that is not in her best interests and it is usually because she feels that she doesn't deserve to be happy. He did find a nice girl who adores him though." She smiled.

"Well then I am happy one of the good guys won." He winked.

The ride home was quiet as Robin had withdrawn into herself. Brad pulled up at the house she was renting.

"Listen, I want to thank you for everything." She started.

"I didn't do anything. Don't mention it." She smiled sadly.

"Someone used to say that a lot and it was never true. Seriously, I guess I needed to vent more than I thought so thank you." She started to get out of the car but he stopped her. He opened her door.

"Chivalry isn't dead Robin." He grabbed her bag and walked her to her door. "You are tough. Give yourself the time you need. Be angry, cry, scream, and maybe even punch something. It is a lot better coming out than it is eating you up. Take care." She nodded.

She went inside. She was saddened by the dark emptiness of the house. It was kind of like her life at the moment. She turned on the lights. For two years she was alone, she wasn't supposed to feel so alone once she was back home. She locked her front doors then went out back to let the dog in. She locked up. She felt bad for leaving him alone. She fed him then took a long hot bath.

Chapter 10

Robin had put in her application at Mercy Hospital. There was no way she was going back to GH. It had been three days since her breakdown and she decided to launch herself into her work. There was a knock at the door. She answered the door to find Monica standing on the otherside.

"Hey Monica. Come in." She called Rocco off.

"Good morning Robin. I got a call from Mercy this morning. They wanted a reference." Robin gave her an apologetic look.

"I do apologize. I did not put you down as a reference because…" Monica put her hand up.

"You are being recognized all over for your cure. You are a brilliant doctor and you are dedicated. That is what I told them. I just want to offer you the Chief of Pathology and Research position. Dr. Earbaugh retired two months ago and well we had tried to make do with having a lab manager but the truth is he needs to be managed as well as the entire pathology department. You will still have your research responsibilities but you will be paid more and involved in helping us get grants and conduct medical trials." Robin smiled. It sounded like a dream come true.

"Can I offer you something to drink?" Monica nodded. "Coffee?"

"I would love some." Robin headed to the kitchen. She returned with two cups of coffee then sat on the couch next to Monica.

"Two creams and one sugar the way you like it." She paused. "GH was always the place I wanted to end up but with everything that has happened." Monica put her hand on her shoulder.

"Robin you are one of the strongest woman I know. I knew you would be just watching you as a child." Robin tensed. "I know it will be difficult but you can do this. Don't let Patrick take that away from you because we both know your reasons are grounded more in him and his new wife." Robin took a sip of her coffee.

"Well you just cut right to the chase. I need to think about it. They are having a child Monica." Monica closed her eyes.

"I heard about what happened. I am so sorry. I did not think about that. We can immerse you in research grants to give you time. Robin the board is demanding that we hire someone soon. So please consider it." Robin nodded.

"I will do that." She smiled. "I have not had the chance to tell you how sorry I am about Jason." Robin said sadly.

"I worried every day about receiving that call. You were his friend and the woman I wanted him to spend his life with. He missed you." Robin looked at her.

Robin missed him too. He would be the one that she could talk to about all of this. Even though he was a friend he was good at being objective.

"I miss him terribly. He was happy with Sam. Danny is very cute." Monica smiled. She did love her grandson.

"You have met him?" Robin shook her head.

"Alexis handled the divorce and custody hearing. I did see pictures." She smiled. "He is adorable."

"He is very quiet like his father. I have never seen a baby so cool about everything. You do know about AJ?" Robin nodded.

"I know a little. I will have to reach out to him to catch up." She looked at the clock. "I was actually heading to the lab to work on my father's case. Thank you for arranging that." Robin stood.

"I did it hoping you would come back." Monica admitted as she stood.

Robin had to roll her eyes when Felix started to loudly discuss whatever they were buying for the baby. Getting her medical license back had been easy due to the recognition she received for finding a cure for polonium. Obrecht had injected her father with Propofol but Robin couldn't figure out why he had not woken up. Duke had ingested the drug and woke up a week later. It had been a year for her father. It was risky but she decided to use the drug that had brought Laura back. She just needed to review her findings with Dr. Legassi.

"Hey Epiphany. Did Dr. Legassi come in yet?" She asked.

"You know that I am happy that you are back right?" Epiphany looked at her. She was still sassy.

"I know you are not my personal messenger. He just may check here first." She smiled.

"Robin I believe he called and Patrick took the message." Sabrina chimed in.

"Thanks Sabrina." She smiled. She had no issue with Sabrina. "Do you know what he said? Did Patrick write it down?" She asked.

"Patrick never writes down messages." Felix said. "Now come on sexy mama we have a crib to purchase."

"Felix give it a rest." Sabrina said.

"It is not like she wanted the baby." Felix said under his breath as he turned away.

"What did you just say?" Sabrina looked at her apologetically.

"I am sorry he has no filter." Robin crossed her arms.

"Obviously. Listen, my child would be loved no matter the circumstances and you have no right to speak of things you know nothing about do you get that?" Robin approached him.

"I was out of line, I apologize." Robin turned to Sabrina.

"Emma's crib was Patrick's old crib. We had it refurbished. I know this is your first child but you could do the same. Kind of keep it in the Drake name. It is up to you." She walked away and into Brad.

"Hey." She smiled at him. "What happened?" He looked embarrassed.

"Nothing. I was just checking on a guy from my crew. He was in a car accident. He is doing okay, has a concussion. I told you I am not always so clumsy. You just made me nervous." She laughed.

"Sure I did." She shook her head.

"How are you?" She sighed.

"Busy." He looked at her. He wondered if she was embarrassed because of the things she had confided. She seemed to be avoiding him.

"Robin Dr. Legassi called." Patrick approached.

"So I heard. You could have written down a message." He smirked.

"I did do that. I went by your place but you were gone. He cannot make it in but I faxed him your findings and he believes it will work with minimum risk." She smiled. She could hug him.

"Thank you." She turned to Brad.

"I have to go. Maybe I will see you around." He smiled.

"Can I use your phone?" He asked. She looked at him curiously then fished her phone out of her pocket and handed it to him.

"I have your number." She reminded him.

"I know you do. I have your home phone number and I know you won't call me so I figure if I put your cell in my phone, I can call you. You seem like you would rather answer your cell." He programmed the number into his phone.

"Enjoy your day Dr. Scorpio." He smiled then walked away.

"Well he isn't subtle. I don't like him." Robin turned to Patrick.

"He was innocent that was all on me and he has been a good guy through all of it." She shrugged. "Will you consult on my father's case?"

"Sabrina has an appointment in ten minutes." Robin resisted the urge to roll her eyes that time.

"That is okay. You should be there. I will page Marucci." She walked away. Patrick looked at Felix.

"I thought that the appointment was at 3?" He asked Sabrina.

"It is. I was trying to help you out of an awkward situation." Felix explained. Patrick had dealt with him all through Britt's pregnancy.

"I don't need your help. Robert is my daughter's grandfather and he deserves the best." He barked. "Don't play games with me Felix and don't play games with Robin." Felix glared at him.

"You should be more concerned with your pregnant wife and not your ex. I get that he is Emma's grandfather but Marucci can handle it. Things are raw right now. Don't you think you need space?" Patrick looked at Sabrina.

"Does my working with Robin make you uncomfortable?" He asked.

"It makes me a little weary." She admitted.

"You have nothing to worry about and after I drug her through the mud she would never want anything to do with me beyond a co-parenting relationship. We aren't even friends." Sabrina didn't want to notice but she did notice that it seemed to bother him.

"You sound really broken up about it. You know what Patrick? Why don't you just go ahead." She stormed off. Patrick shot a death glare at Felix.

"If you want to keep the ring on it you need to man up." He followed his friend. Patrick sighed then headed to meet Robin in Robert's room.

Chapter 11

When Patrick walked into the room Robin was sitting at her father's side. She looked up.

"He is stable. I paged Marucci." She said calmly.

"I am here and Marucci is in surgery." Patrick examined Robert as much as he could.

"I sent his blood work to the lab. You don't need to be here. Sabrina's dog toto will be sure that you are the one in the doghouse." Patrick smiled.

"You don't like Felix I take it." Patrick looked at her. He knew that Felix was protective of Sabrina and it was likely because she had no family in Port Charles. "He is really protective. She has no family here and neither does he for that matter. Well he does have his sister but they don't get along too well." Patrick tried explaining but all Robin could think was that she really doesn't care about Felix.

"As long as he stays out of my way I am fine. He insinuated that I am okay with Sabrina's pregnancy because I did not want my child. I set him straight. I get being protective but he lacks compassion." He looked at her. He wanted to punch Felix.

"It is a common misconception that a woman would not want a child conceived in…" She looked at him.

"Rape. It was difficult for me to say for a while. I am learning to deal." Robert heard her voice in the distance and it was getting closer. He moved his hand.

Robert's mouth felt dry and his throat seemed just as try. He tried to speak but no words came out. Robin noticed. She rushed to get him water.

"Drink slowly dad." She smiled. He was foggy for a moment. He focused in on her face.

"It wasn't a dream?" She hugged her.

"No daddy it wasn't." Tears escaped down her cheeks. She moved away from him and went into doctor mode along with Patrick. It wasn't long before Robert grew annoyed with the fuss.

"I am fine and ready to get out of this bed. Where is Obrecht?" He sat up.

"Dad there is time to explain. Obrecht is behind bars as is Faison." Robin explained. Patrick felt as though he was intruding on a private moment so he walked out.

"How long have you been back?" She sighed.

"Three months. It has been a long three months." She smiled.

"Emma must be ecstatic." Robin smiled and nodded. She didn't have the energy to get into the details. She had gone to Rochester a couple of weeks after being home. She came home right around spring. It was not June 2014. It all seemed so surreal to her. She spent time catching him up on current events but he knew there was something more going on.

Sabrina walked into the room. "I'm sorry Robin but we are short staffed today. So I am filling in as Mr. Scorpio's nurse. I am here to take his vitals again and his blood." Sabrina explained.

Robert noticed her name tag. "You married Patrick's brother? Don't tell me ole Noah is trolling high school proms these days." Robert chuckled.

"Dad!" Robin warned. "She is Patrick's wife. They were technically married Thanksgiving of last year but my being alive put a damper in that. So I gave him a divorce and they remarried in a private ceremony. No hard feelings. Emma adores her." Robert knew better.

"Do you want another nurse?" Sabrina asked meekly.

"No he doesn't. It is fine Sabrina. Right dad?" She smiled at him.

"I will do what you need me to in order to get out of here. I have some unfinished business." Robin sighed. She knew what the unfinished business was but she kept her mouth shut. She had taken care of Jerry. Faison and Obrecht were in jail. She just wanted to get back to a normal life.

"Looking good Mr. Scorpio. I will get this down to the lab and will make sure they get back in a timely fashion." Robert smiled at the young nurse.

"Aren't you just a sugar plum? Better than nurse sassy." Robin chuckled at the reference to Epiphany.

"Behave or I will tell her to give you a sponge bath." Robin teased.

"And I'll walk right out of here." Sabrina smiled on her way out. "Okay what is going on here?" He asked his daughter.

"Dad, I don't want to talk about it. I am fine trust me." She assured him but Robert had his ways and he was going to find out the truth. She knew that but she wasn't ready to have that discussion with him.

Robert waited until he had a moment alone. He called in a favor and had all of the information regarding Robin's capture and her return. He had dressed and checked himself out of the hospital but was hanging around the hospital waiting for Patrick. He spotted the doctor and did not hesitate to grab him by his shoulder, turn him around, then punched him to the ground.

"You deserve that and don't you dare take it out on my daughter. You were supposed to take care of her. You failed her, we all did but you punish her for it? Just be glad it was just a punch." Patrick stood. Felix and Sabrina ran to his side.

"Look Mr. Scorpio, no one knew…" Robert pinned the young man with a glare that chilled him to the bone.

"Are you going to be a problem for my daughter? Believe me I have no trouble taking out the trash. I am sticking around and I have ears everywhere. You'll do best to remember that." Robert walked away.

"You failed her more than once." Patrick called after him. Robert stopped walking. He turned slowly then approached him.

"I did it to protect her. When you screwed your psycho ex while married to her, you didn't protect her. You allowed her to be gas lighted and waved a flag of no proof in her face to absolve your own guilt. God she was only happy for a couple of months because of that psycho taking her meds. So don't you dare talk to me about failing her. I know I have not been the best father and I own it. My decision was my sacrifice and that is the only one you get because next time you will be confined to a wheel chair." Robert walked away and into Robin.

"Dad what did you do?" She frowned.

"I was just having a chat with Patrick and his mates. Nothing for you to concern yourself with Luv." He grinned at her.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." He rolled his eyes and dodged her grasp.

"My blood work was fine and I am feeling like myself. I am famished so why don't you treat me to lunch?" He hooked his arm with hers. He glanced at Patrick. "You might want to put some ice or frozen peas on that." She dragged him away.

"You are not helping me. In six months we go before a judge." Robin started but Robert waved her off.

"He won't be winning custody luv. Leave it to dear old dad." Robin pinched the bridge of her nose then took slow calming breaths. She knew her father was overcompensating and she wanted to protest more but she was too darn happy to have him back.


	3. Chapter 12-15

Chapter 12

Robert had moved in with Robin and it lasted three days before he moved to the Metro Court. He was hovering and Robin couldn't handle the questions he wanted but couldn't bring himself to ask. She needed to heal and she didn't need the heaviness that weighed between them. He checked up on her often. Brad did call but she didn't answer. She didn't get why he didn't go away.

"Stone, I am trying to hang in there. I have done something stupid. Well, I have pursued a dream of mine but going back to GH will be difficult. It is like everyone expects me to just be okay. My mother has given me some harsh doses of reality but she did that from the day of my rescue." She laughed.

"I feel like I am in a fog but it is lifting. I refuse to let them win." She heard footsteps and turned to find Brad.

"Hey. What are you doing here?" She looked at him.

"You know, you ask me that a lot. I am just familiarizing myself with my surroundings. I was walking from Kelly's. I tried eating at the Metro Court but the woman who owns it was distracted by some drama and offered everyone a free meal next time. She cleared the place out. This looks like a passenger bridge so I was curious." She sighed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to explain. This isn't my bridge. Actually, Jason did have it rebuilt for me but I still don't own it. We met here again. I used to come here all the time to remember Stone. We scattered his ashes here." She explained as she looked out at the water.

Brad knew that this was a complex woman. One who has survived a lot of loss and obstacles. His friends would tell him to run in the other direction but he was pulled in her direction. He felt that she needed a friend.

"Stone was your first love?" She nodded and he moved to stand next to her. "You haven't returned my calls. Should I be offended?"

"I cannot figure out why you called." She looked at him. He shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I am beginning to wonder the same. Is it really that difficult for you to accept friendship being offered to you? I get it. You were vulnerable and I saw that. So you want to run from the person you revealed that part of you to. I get it. I think it is ridiculous but I get it." She sighed.

"I am a downer Brad. I mean why would you want that in your orbit? I am trying to get back to me and away from all of this bitterness and cynicism clawing at me. I want to be able to return a friendship." He leaned against the bridge.

"You overthink a lot. I am getting that vibe. I just want to make you smile." She rolled her eyes at the line. "It is cheesy but it is true." Silence ensued.

"I am a fan of hip hop. Mostly old school stuff but there is this song that you probably won't like but…" He paused.

"

There's gon' be some stuff you gon' see

that's gon' make it hard to smile in the future.

But through whatever you see,

through all the rain and the pain,

you gotta keep your sense of humor.

You gotta be able to smile through all this bullshit." He rapped. "I won't get into the rest because it is pretty explicit for the message." She laughed.

"Stone liked hip hop and yes I did long ago but I outgrew it. Mostly because I didn't like the misogyny." She said.

"My buddy Evan and his wife are having a bonfire/barbecue/reason to drink and play games. It is in Brightford. Tomorrow evening. I will text you the address. I won't call. I will just text you corny jokes and event invitations. Outside of that I will not bother you but tonight I am going to wait to walk you to your car. It is dark and you shouldn't be walking out here alone. I will wait for you over there." He walked away.

Chapter 13

Brad was surprised to receive a text from Robin asking if she could bring a friend. He told her that she could but still didn't think she would show up.

Robin had gone home the previous night to find Brenda sitting on the curb. Rocco had frightened her. She was going to be staying with Robin while in town. It was good to have her back but she knew how pushy she could be. She agreed to go only to burn off some of Brenda's energy. She had been successful in putting her off but she didn't know how much longer it would work. Robin had decided to wear a pair of shorts with a yellow blouse that flowed from the waist. Brad had said it was casual and she didn't want to overdress. Brenda on the other hand wore a long sundress with strappy sandal heels. Robin wore her hair wavy but side swept into a nice pony tail with tendrils framing her face.

Robin and Brenda stood at the door. Robin took a deep breath. She didn't know what to expect. News travels fast and she had been recognized for her escape and curing polonium poisoning. She had hoped that she would not be bombarded with questions.

"Are you ready?" Brenda looked at her friend. Robin nodded her response. Brenda ran the doorbell. Evan's wife Amy answered the door. She smiled brightly at the ladies.

"You must be Robin and Brenda, friends of Brad?" She ushered them in.

"Yes we are." Brenda chirped.

"I am Robin and this is Brenda. We brought a pitcher of Sangria and Jello salad." Robin explained. Her hands were full. Amy took the Jello salad.

"Brad loves this stuff. Everyone is out back. Just follow me." Amy was a chipper woman. She had red hair and green eyes. She was just a little taller than Robin.

Brad didn't notice Robin when she came out onto the patio. She did hear Amy mutter something that sounded like 'oh shit', he was engaged in a conversation with a tall blonde woman off to the side away from everyone else.

"Unfortunately that is my husband's cousin. Brad looks pissed and I am quite sure he was not expecting her. Please excuse me." She walked away.

"You want me to what?" He asked her. "First off, who do you think you are? Second, you drop a bomb on me right now, right at this very moment and expect me to fix your life? Go to hell." He walked away. Amy stopped him in his tracks.

"I don't think I have ever seen you so angry. Your guests are here." She informed him moving her neck in their direction. Robin waved and Brenda was approaching but Robin pulled her back. Brad approached.

"Hey, I didn't think that you were coming." He smiled but Robin could still see the anger that he was trying to control.

"Surprise." She smiled.

"More like awkward. I am sorry. Anyway, Ev, this is Robin and Brenda." He introduced them to the small group.

"Nice to meet you all." Evan smiled.

"Thanks for the additions to our backyard feast. Help yourself to anything you want. Make yourselves at home." Amy said.

"Casey feel free to go home." She smiled sweetly at Brad's ex.

"Feel free to kiss my ass." Casey responded.

"Ladies play nice." Amy looked at him. She crossed her arms.

"Well of the two of us there is only one lady and she isn't it." She looked at her husband he knew the look so he busied himself with a tray of meat for the grill.

Amy led the ladies away where she had spent some time getting to know them. Robin liked Amy she was a nice woman and she made her feel comfortable in her home. It had started to rain so they took the party inside.

"I knew that I recognized you. You are the woman everyone thought was dead." Casey said.

"Casey do not…" She waved Brad off.

"It is quite admirable. So is that what you do? In your career I mean? You find cures and do research?" She leaned on her elbows.

"It is part of what I do, yes." She frowned.

"Why not real medicine?" Robin laughed.

"Oh please do tell me what real medicine is." Robin leaned forward meeting the challenge the woman was putting out. She learned from Amy who the woman was and that she wasn't well liked in the group.

"I mean it must be boring to work in the lab all day looking in a microscope. Why not surgery, diagnostics, real medicine?" The woman prodded. "Oh… Well, you look like the type."

"Hmm, do I? I don't know what you mean but what I do know is that the little dig must mean that you aren't as… How can I say this? Clueless as you were just pretending to be. Some women feel threatened in the presence of someone intelligent and established so they usually try to make some sort of personal dig. Thing is those things do not bother me. In fact they bore me." Robin shrugged.

"How about some of that Jello salad?" Evan said trying to break the tension.

"Don't try explaining Robin because she doesn't just feign clueless she is actually clueless. What is it that you do again Case? Oh yeah… Nothing but prey upon men to support you." Amy shook her head.

"Who made the salad?" Casey asked.

"I made it." Robin knew what was coming so she braced herself putting on her mask.

"Then I will pass. You allow this woman in here and you don't even know her. I read the story because contrary to popular belief I can read. She has HIV." Brad went to stand but Robin placed a hand on his knee.

"This chic reminds me of Carly." Brenda smirked. She knew Robin had it.

"I do have HIV. This is not the way I usually tell people. I contracted the disease when I was 17. I have lived with it. I have been married and I have a beautiful daughter who is not positive. I am still pretty damn healthy. The salad is safe. I will spare you the educational lecture because I usually reserve it for a much younger audience." Robin yawned.

"Do you have anything else?" Amy stood.

"Get out. I have tolerated you far more than I should because you are Ev's family but I would like to preserve the evening and I cannot do that with your claws out." She said. Casey stood.

"Brad is the type of man who has a lot of passion and he also loves kids. You wouldn"

"Just shut up Casey! You denied me my child for years so you have no right to speak to anyone on my behalf about a child. You have no right to even speak to Robin, look at her or speak her name ever again." He said heatedly.

Amy showed her out. There was silence in the room for a moment. "I'm sorry but you can't drop a bomb like that and expect there not to be questions." Derrick one of the friends spoke up.

"I was hoping." Robin smiled. "My first love had it. He uh… Well his parents left him and his siblings when he was fairly young so he was raised in foster care. He ran away and lived on the streets. When we met he was 17 and I was 16. We were friends for a while. Someone got him off the streets and he was tested and it was negative. However, he didn't know he needed a second test. He had been in a relationship a couple of years before we met with a girl who was addicted to heroin. Anyway we were safe at first. He was my first and he had been tested. I went on the pill. We thought that we were being safe in preventing pregnancy. He got this flu that he couldn't shake.

His friend, Sonny, who got him off the street was into some questionable things. One evening there was a shootout at my father's best friend's club. He had been avoiding me. He had just found out. He tried to tell me but I overreacted thinking it was something else and he backed out. Anyway, he was shot in the leg and he freaked out and ran away. I found him and took him to the hospital and it was there we found out that he had advanced AIDS. His strain was aggressive and he died six months later. It was brutal but we did a lot in those six months. We knew we didn't have a lot of time. He lost his eye sight. In his final moments he saw me and those were his last words to me. I see you, Robin, I see you. I knew he was gone then. So that is how I got it. A couple of years later the protocol, the one he had been waiting for was available. I went on it. It worked and my viral load has been virtually undetectable with one exception." She breathed.

Amy dabbed her eyes. "So now you're viral load…"

"No sorry. My ex-husband's college fling was deranged and she tried to kill me a couple of times. She switched my meds so I had to go on a different cocktail. I am back to undetectable. If it makes anyone feel uncomfortable. I tell the story because people often have a misconception when it comes to this. He was my first and I should have made him get tested again before we went there. I also should not have just relied on birth control." She said.

"Did he know?" Julia, Derrick's date asked.

"I struggled with telling him the truth. I didn't want to get tested at first." She looked at Brenda. "But my friends and family stood by us and I did get tested. The first two test were negative. He was given three to six weeks to live. He asked me to get tested again and I did. I found out and I wanted to just let him go in peace but… We never lied to each other and I knew he would ask. So I told him and it broke him."

"It did but you stayed strong and made him okay by having everyone rally together to support him. You were amazing. He did go in peace." Robin nodded.

"I would have been angry." Julia said. "You were so young."

"I was angry and he thought I should be angrier. I wasn't angry with him. He didn't ask for it. He was a kid who didn't have guidance and made poor choices. We didn't have time for anger. It has been nice meeting everyone. Thank you for having us." She stood.

"Robin we aren't ignorant people. You are more than welcomed in our home. Anyone who tells off Casey is a friend in my book." Amy said. Robin smiled.

"I am going to bite my tongue on that one." Julia chuckled.

"She is a bitch it is okay to say it. I am sorry if we bombarded you with questions. We aren't pitying you it is just, you are graceful. It is surprising. Brad is such a bitch magnet." Robin raised her eyebrow.

"Ohhhh. So let me get this straight? You are a good boy who likes bad girls?" He put his hands up.

"Bad girls are better at playing it sweet. That is my only defense." He laughed.

"We still haven't had your Sangria and the rain has stopped. We are making S'Mores." Evan said.

"Okay we can stay a little while longer." Robin found herself having a good time.

Chapter 14

Brad rode back to Port Charles with Robin and Brenda in a cab. He paid for the cab and walked them inside.

"Can we talk for a second?" He asked Robin.

"That Sangria was potent. So I am going to bed. Ciao." Brenda hugged Robin.

"What do you want to talk about?" Robin sat on the couch.

"I wanted to apologize. I invited you because they are fun and it was a small group. I wasn't expecting her to be there. She looks down her nose at us so I was shocked. I didn't tell them about your being HIV positive because I felt you might want to." He sighed.

"So I am sorry." She shrugged.

"She seems like the kind of woman to piss a ring around a man she doesn't want because she wants him to be available for her. Or maybe she regrets her choice. She didn't bother me. I have dealt with worse." He shook his head.

"Still it isn't right and I apologize. It was supposed to be a light evening." He insisted but Robin was more curious about his child.

"You seemed pretty upset when we arrived. Do you want to talk about it?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"When she left she was pregnant but she got an abortion but she tells me that she gave the child up for adoption. Her husband finds out and he wants to find the child. Because she did not inform me as the father she wants me to sign over my parental rights." Robin frowned.

"How is that even possible? She has already given up her rights and it isn't legally possible after all these years for her to say I am married now so I change my mind." He nodded.

"Which is what I told her. She doesn't want children and she knows that she will not win. I on the other hand have rights that I was not entitled to. But how do I pursue it? I mean, my father adopted me and I was glad that he did. Still I need to know if she is okay. I need to know if she is safe. Casey won't tell me what I need to know because she knows I will find her. I don't even know why she bothered telling me." She put her hand on his knee.

"Well then you will find her and when you do, you will know what you need to do. I know some people. I can help if you would like." She smiled.

"That is sweet of you." He smiled. "You have a lot on your plate with your career and being a mom. I could…."

"Oh please. You have helped me even when I shove you out the door and react rudely to you just being a decent person. I know a couple of PI's and I will give you their info. They can help." She smiled. "And in spite of the rocky beginning I did have a nice time. Amy is pretty great. I like her. She is funny and very outspoken."

"She is those things. Evan is my best friend but when thing went south Casey he was caught in the middle. They aren't close but their parents are so he tolerates her. Amy doesn't. When we settled in Rochester I was in Jr. High so we grew up together in a sense. Ev is also on the Rochester PD." He explained.

They spent that night just talking about anything and nothing. They traded stories of growing up and Robin explained why Brenda was ready to pounce. Theirs was a friendship that grew slowly. Brad knew that Robin needed space and he gave her that while continuing to try to keep her smiling.


	4. Chapter 16-19

Thanks for reading. Remember to review.

Chapter 17

Robin watched the surgery from the gallery. She was giving Brad space. What he didn't understand was that for any parent it was hard to watch a child struggle. She had gone to visit with Emma just to hug and kiss her. She had said a prayer and somehow she knew that Amber would make it. When the surgery was over she talked to Silas. Then she went home.

Robin walked into her office that morning to find flowers. Monica had kept her word. She had been involved in several grant opportunities. However, she was finding her zone. She had planned to spend The 4th of July with her family in two weeks. She was attending her sessions with Kevin regularly but there was still some pain there, however, she was dealing with it. It did help to have Brenda back and her father. She picked the card out of the flowers.

_I am very sorry. We need to talk. Amber would like to see you._

He didn't sign his name but Robin knew who the flowers were from. However, she had back to back meetings and was unable to see Amber right away.

Robin knocked on the door to Amber's room. Amber was sleeping. She walked in and Brad looked up.

"She is pretty wiped." He smiled. There was a beat of awkward silence. "Can we talk outside for a moment?" He asked.

"I can come back later." She said. She didn't have the energy to have the type of friendship where one person lashes out at the other in anger. She had done that with Patrick. Like he had said they were barely friends so she was there for Amber.

"Thanks for the flowers by the way. They weren't really necessary." She was very clinical.

"Is that how we are going to do this? I started to chip at the wall and I made a mistake and now you have reinforced it in brick and mortar?" He looked at her. He frowned. "Okay then, I will tell her you were here."

"Thank you." She walked out.

Brad got on the elevator intending to stop at the hotel to shower and change. He had run out of clothes and needed to bring fresh clothes back to the hospital. Robin was on the elevator coming from a meeting.

"You look nice." He said out of the blue.

"Thank you. Board meeting." She said. The elevator stopped and shook. The lights went out, Robin closed her eyes and took calming breaths.

"Are you okay?" His eyes adjusted to the darkness. He moved to stand next to her.

"I am fine. I am just wondering if the power in the hospital is out or if it is just the elevator." He looked at her.

"Or if it is a set up." She ran her hand through her hair.

"It crossed my mind but I refuse to live my life in paranoia." She shrugged. "I just needed to get my bearings. Where are you off to? You haven't left the hospital since you have been here." She said changing the direction of the conversation.

"My daughter said in pleasant terms that I look like crap and needed a change of clothes." He chuckled.

"I didn't mean what I said Robin. Just the night before she said she was okay with dying because her parent are in heaven and she would see them. That they would take care of her. Then she told me that she wanted to leave the hospital to spend her last days doing things on her bucket list. I was losing it but I couldn't in front of her. I went so far as to tell her that I need her which is a lot to ask of a kid. She said that she was in pain and she was tired. You just caught the end of that and you didn't deserve that. It isn't who I am. I am just." He sat down on the floor.

"Exhausted. It must be hard to find out that you have a child, then to find out she is sick and wanted to go in peace to be with her parents. I got the anger. It was the Emma and Stone card that through me." She admitted.

"I knew you would leave. I am a raging hypocrite because I crumbled and if you had stayed I would have wanted to hold on to you. I couldn't ask for more than what you had already given. It will never happen again. It was below the belt. I cannot tell you how sorry I am." She looked at him.

"Sometimes the people you need to hold on to or want to need for someone to hold onto them. I am not and would never use you that way. I am just saying that sometimes when a person feels helpless they need purpose. I am a mom and with everything I have been through I can not imagine facing my daughter's mortality. I am a doctor and we are trained to be able to deal. It was hard to lose a child before I became a mother but becoming a mother made it almost unbearable. I get some peds cases but I could never work full time in peds. I learned to deal but when seeing your friends go through it, it hits closer to home." She explained.

"I am a person who has trouble letting people in and when I am hurt I push. It is a flaw that I am working on again. Having me as a friend means loyalty and I will do anything to help my friends sometimes to my detriment but that is a story for another day." She sighed.

"I really do appreciate it. I am just… I don't know. I don't like my ex but she could at least have gotten tested. I guess I…"

"I accept your apology. I think we are friends. I don't want to let you venting ruin that. I was just taking out old habits on you which isn't fair to you. I do that and it is something I told myself I would work on. My marriage had been like that. You know? I realized that life is too short to get caught up in anger so much that you say things you don't mean but that is not to say it will never happen. So what is the next step?" He looked at her.

"Since Amber is a ward of the state in Port Charles county. The place connected to mine has two available bedrooms. Aiden rented it and it is furnished. So while you are working in Port Charles and getting everything together, you can stay there if you like. You'll have a doctor across the hall." He smiled.

"She will be here for at least another two weeks. I have been running on caffeine and not much else. Of course I cannot stay in the hotel. It is very nice of you to offer." She pulled out her phone.

"Aiden won't mind and if necessary he can stay with me. Have you seen your brother since the procedure?" She asked.

"Yes, I am grateful to him. I am not opposed to forming a relationship with him. He hit it off with Amber pretty quickly. I just really wanted to keep that part of my life in the past. What did my sperm donor say to you." Robin sighed then leaned her head back.

"It is not important. I knew that he couldn't be a donor so I was asking him to have his children come in to be tested because family members are more likely to be matches. I reminded him that you helped him no questions asked." She shrugged.

"He didn't want to tell them. He had settled down and why let the bastard you didn't want get in the way." She took his hand there was a jolt but she didn't move it.

"He doesn't want to face his failure as a father. You became a great man in spite of him. You even gave him part of you to save him. Either that or he is a real piece of work. Your daughter is amazing. Such an old but bright soul that one." He smiled at that.

"My mother says she has been here before." The lights came on. The elevator moved. "And we're off." She stood as did he.

"How is it being back?" He asked.

"Not as bad as I thought. I have a different role now. I love the research and getting grants for the hospital but sometimes I miss the rush of being in the trenches. I will get there and slowly but surely I am getting ready." They stepped off the elevator.

"Amber said you stopped by." She nodded.

"Yes but you were finally getting some rest so whispered and we had some tea." She smiled.

"I am spending the rest of my day with Emma." She started to walk away but he walked her to her car.

"That is good. Have fun." He smiled.

Chapter 18

_a/n I took some liberties with the bone marrow story. Like I didn't write in the prep for a transplant versus going right in but I did not want to dedicate the story to it. So that is why the recovery has been sped up just like it would on the show._

Robin had an Independence Day Celebration at the Brownstone. Amber was coming home from the hospital and since Emma was not in Port Charles for the annual 4th of July Celebration Robin decided to have a celebration when Amber was released a month later. She spent a lot of time visiting and checking in on Brad who was surrounded by his family but did not leave his daughter's side. She had gotten to know his mother, Ailene, and his father Greg. She learned that his mother decided to use the alphabet as a naming system for her family. Brad was the oldest, Camden next to the oldest and the baby was Daniel who was affectionately known as Danny. They were an affectionate bunch of people who had been very welcoming and giving her thanks for her help. His parents left to go back to Rochester that morning, his sister Camden, who is a nurse stayed to help him with Amber's first month home.

Aiden lugged in a case of beer. "Well I came back after resigning from the job in Rochester that I took for you. I will be doing some PI work with your father. I also found that two of my rooms are taken." She hugged him.

"I will be sleeping in the den. You can have my room." She told him.

"Nonsense. I don't mind but now that I am in Port Chuckles I will be here enough to make you sick of me." She grinned.

"That cannot happen." She said. "Do you think we have enough beer?" She laughed.

"Never enough beer." He smiled. "So will the ex be here?" He asked, he wanted to kick the man in the gut but he knew that it would not help matters.

"He will be here to bring Emma by later. She will be spending the night." She looked at him.

"Good to see that he has come to his senses with a little help from Scorpio. Have you made amends with you mum?" She sighed.

"She was doing what she thought was best but often times what she thinks is best hurts." He hugged her.

"She is tough and she raised you to be. She was really upset when you left after the ruling." Robin knew her mother loved her and she apologized profusely but the thing is Robin had to put herself and Emma first. She couldn't deal with her mother's guilt over what happened to her. She had been doing that since she returned. Internalizing her feelings to make everyone else feel better. She was done with that.

"I know. We are fine but to be honest I know who I can rely on when I need to have an ugly cry or need the comfort of a parent. My uncle." She shrugged. "He has always been my rock even when I claim to not need it. That is what I needed and he has been that." She smiled at the memory.

"Therapy has helped and I am getting better." She explained.

"So who is firing up the barbie?" She laughed.

"Uncle Mac and Dad will argue over that." She laughed. "I am just preparing everything."

Patrick had brought Emma over and asked that Robin walk him out.

"I think it is okay if she starts to spend nights here." She looked up at him.

"With a new baby coming I am sure it is convenient." He frowned then shook his head.

"I cannot win with you Robin. I seem to think that your anger is rooted in something deeper." He smirked.

"I seem to think that you cannot see through all your bullshit. But that is the way it goes with you." He leaned in.

"Do we have to keep doing this? I miss us. Robin we used to talk about anything and everything. Now, I cannot even call you for a consult. You didn't even tell me that you were coming back. Do you hate me that much? Does the sight of me make you that sick?" She could hear the emotion in his voice and for a moment she felt guilty.

"You seem to be angry with me when you made the choice." She laughed.

"The fact that there was a choice to be made says a lot Patrick. You married her. You were willing to go home with her when I wasn't ready to just go off and play house." He ran his hand through his hair. She turned away and he reached for her.

Meanwhile Brad and Amber were leaving their side of the brownstone. She looked at her dad.

"Robin is really nice. I like her and she is pretty. You like her, right?" She smiled.

"She is nice and we are friends so don't go getting any ideas in that pretty little head of yours okay?" She smiled.

"What kind of ideas?" He laughed then opened the door as Patrick was reaching.

"Hi Dr. Drake." Amber smiled. She and Brad had just stepped into the hall.

"Hi Amber." He smiled. "I bet you are glad to be out of that hospital room right?" She nodded.

"Are you joining us for the Independence Day celebration? It is kind of funky that it is actually also my Independence Day." She smiled.

"I am not sure yet." She frowned.

"Oh. I wanted to give something to your wife. She is so nice and she loves butterflies. We talked about My Little Pony and she said that she collected them but she could not find the collection after she moved. She had them in her room but packed them and did not see them when she unpacked. I have outgrown my little ponies so she can have them for her daughter." Amber said sweetly.

"That is very nice of you. However, Emma has a collection so maybe you want to save them. You never know they could be worth money some day on EBay." She smiled.

"Oooh I hadn't thought of that. Are you and Robin friends?" She looked at Robin. "Nice dress, you look pretty. I am wearing a sundress today because I felt like dressing up."

"And you look gorgeous. Patrick is my ex husband and we have a daughter. You have met Emma." She smiled.

"Awkward." She said in a sing song voice. "I did meet her but I didn't make the connection."

"It is fine honey. Patrick was just leaving." Patrick looked at her.

"I thought we are having a conversation." He insisted.

"I have a lot to do and my guest are arriving. Thank you for bringing Emma." He started to walk away.

"Bye Dr. Drake. Tell Sabrina I said hi and Felix too. He is a hoot." Patrick smiled.

"I will tell them. Felix is one of those personalities that takes getting used to." She laughed.

"He is a little extra as he calls it but it makes me laugh." Patrick smiled then walked away. Brad glanced at his daughter.

"You young lady are not subtle." She feigned innocence.

"What? I did not tell a lie. She said that when she lived in Puerto Rico she had a shelf of those things and did not take them down until it was time to come to Port Charles. She has butterfly stickers on her name tag. I like her." She shrugged. Brad dropped it but he did have to admit that Robin's laugh made him smile.

Chapter 19

Robin made sure to have a healthy alternative to all of the hamburgers and hotdogs. She knew that she along with Amber had to incorporate healthy eating into their daily regimen. She was a little concern about Emma being around Amber at first. She was still trying to deprogram the behavior that was allowed in her absence. She immediately felt guilty for doubting her daughter. Emma was very nice and she and Amber seemed to get along famously. Emma agreed to share the spotlight when it came to Cameron and Spencer.

Aiden and Robert formed a coo to shoot off fireworks at dusk. Robert entertained the group with stories. The party had come to a close and the remaining guests were Aiden, Brenda, Camden, Brad and Amber who was playing with Emma in her room. Brenda was ruining Aiden's image of Robin as the gang sat in the living room having a beer.

"Hey you said she was a good girl I am just saying that good girls do not go streaking in Rome." Robin rolled her eyes.

"I did not go streaking under good judgment. I was dared and I was under the influence and it was easy because I was wearing a dress without any under garments." Brad almost choked.

"So when someone called attention to me I just put my dress back on. In fact it was you who dared me." Robin pointed at Brenda who laughed.

"So you are a bad influence?" Brad said.

"Yes I am. Robin could be a little straightlaced sometimes and I just encouraged her to live on the edge more often. We love to dance and we have had some pretty fun times in Europe." Brenda explained.

"Yet you are the one who got her arrested for DWI?" Aiden teased.

"It was my fault. I don't think Sonny meant to pour me a glass but it was there and we were all dressed up. I wanted to feel like a grown up so I had a couple of sips. Stone let me drive Sonny's jag and told me to floor it. I floored it and we get pulled over. Neither of us had a license. The cop asked me if I had been drinking and I said I had a couple of sips of wine and they put us in the squad car. It was embarrassing. Thanks Aiden." She punched him playfully.

"How old were you?" Brad asked.

"16 and in my defense I was a straight A student who didn't do anything. My life was quite boring. I hung out with friends but nothing really exciting. I found out my first prom date had a girlfriend. She showed up." Brenda rolled her eyes.

"Then the band leader rescued you." Robin laughed. "Hindsight is 20/20 because he was kind of creepy into you seeing how you were 15 and he was probably 25." Robin shook her head.

"Nah he was just trying to make me feel better." Robin argued. "Anyway, Camden got any embarrassing stories about Brad here?"

"No she doesn't. I was an angel." Camden laughed out loud.

"Brad was your typical guy. A jock who would woo the ladies. My friends had crushes on him. He once bribed me to keep quiet about a party he threw when he was 17 and left in charge of us impressionable minors. We are five years apart so I was ten and I kept sneaking down to the party. There was beer and punch. It got out of control and he had to kick everyone out. The more embarrassing stuff comes from me. When I was of dating age Brad was the over protective brother." She shook her head.

"One summer one of his friends walked me home and he made me go inside and the guy still won't even look at me." Robin shook her head.

"You were 16 and he was 21. I know how some guys think and no I will never tell you what I said." He smiled.

"Oh poor Amber." Brenda said. "You men and your double standards." Brad shrugged.

"When it comes to dating it is acceptable if your son or brother reminds you a little of you but your sister and your daughter are different. It comes from the need to protect and provide. It may be a double standard but that is one area where I am comfortable with it." Robin shook her head. That was how Patrick thought.

"Sisters and daughters remind you of karmic justice and that is where the double standard comes from." Green eyes met brown.

"You could be right. Amber is never going to date anyone." He reasoned even though in the pit of his stomach he knew that it wasn't true. They traded stories and spent the rest of the evening talking.

Robin was alone for the night. Aiden and Brenda had gone to Jake's and she didn't feel like going. She was surprised to find Brad at her door.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Camden told me that I need to stop smothering my daughter and do something other than hover. She wants bonding time and Amber told me in not so many terms that she needed female bonding time as well. Considering that about a week after she got home she had a sleepover tea party with the girls just a few nights ago here, I am not sure how I should feel about that." He smiled.

"So I came to see if you wanted to catch a movie but you look like you are dressed for bed at 7:30." She chuckled.

"I was just going to rent a movie on demand and veg out on the couch. You are welcome to join if you would like." He grinned with his dimples on display.

"I think I can live with that but one day we have all got to go dancing. I like to show off my skills." He walked in.

"Well I will consider that but if you think that you can show me up, think again. I am pretty good myself. I will pull up the movie list. Make yourself at home there is beer in the fridge and as you can see there is cheese and crackers. We can order in if you would like." She asked.

"If you have any chips or nuts I will be fine. I have eaten dinner. That is not your dinner is it?" She smiled. She had a big lunch and didn't like a heavy meal so late in the evening.

"I had a big lunch. I am not too hungry." He looked at her.

"If you say so." He smiled then headed toward the kitchen. The makeup of his residence was identical to Robin's.

Robin was sitting on the couch when Brad returned with her feet up. She moved them so that he could sit down then he placed them in his lap.

"Don't let me interrupt you chillax mode." He smiled. "So what are we doing the coin toss again?" She looked at him.

"You know it is odd that you mentioned that. I never asked how you felt about us being friends after the false pretense of who I was pretending to be." He looked in the eye.

"When you first. When I first saw you in a brownstone similar to this I did have a bit of an attitude. I will admit to it reminding me of my ex leaving but I realized that it was deeper than that and I thought that you needed a friend. You apologized and you didn't have to do that. It spoke to your character. Then you didn't remember me so I was a little taken aback by that." He explained.

"I was a mess. I am doing better now. Part of it was memories still coming into focus of things I blacked out." She sighed. "That is why I pushed you away when you were trying to be a friend. I didn't think we would be here so in my moment, I was broken, I didn't want pity or anyone trying to fix me." He took her hand.

"No one can fix you but you. You once told me that you were a loyal and devoted friend. So am I. You don't have to wear a mask here. I am not going to judge you. If you are lost I will find you. If you are broken I will hold the pieces together until you are strong enough to put them back together. That is what friends do. It is not a measure of who is more supportive or being raw in the moment if you need to be." She looked at him. She absorbed his words and was silent for a moment.

"I warned you. I am a bit of a control freak. I don't like losing control of my emotions." She explained. She really had no comeback for that statement. She didn't know what to do with it but she did know that she needed to not get involved with him. She was attracted to him. He was a very attractive man. He was funny and attentive. He was compassionate and warm. It had been years since she had been with a man. That is what it was. She missed the intimacy of being with a man.

"Yes you did warn me. You don't have to be though." He wanted to make her lose control. He had always been attracted to her but his attraction to her grew the more he got to know her.

"So I figure since I won last time we will choose something that likely has explosions in it." He looked at the screen.

"Pompeii is a period piece about the eruption of Mt. Vesuvius in 79 A.D. Of course it has been enhanced to include a love story and some other drama but it could have something for both of us." She nodded with a smile.

"I love period pieces. Especially in a book. I can watch that." She smiled. The duo watched the movie in comfortable silence.

After the movie Brad looked at her expectantly. "It was interesting but a little cliche in terms of the love story. I felt like they were going for The Titanic vibe but it was a miss. Lots of pretty faces and six packs. I did like the visual and the action, the fight scenes were good, I would give it a C+." She assessed.

"The love story was a bit cheesy or maybe we are just jaded." She shrugged.

"That is life though. When you are young and in love you seem so free and it is like the most wonderful feeling. It is mystical and often driven by hormones and pheromones. It also helps that you are not faced with the decisions that come later as an adult." She looked at him.

"Have you been in love more than once?" She had her fair share. She would never ask for more. She had been fortunate to find love three times. The third time wasn't the charm.

"Yes, I loved my college sweetheart. We didn't last then there was Casey." She sighed then took a sip of her wine.

"Well you know what they say? Third time's a charm. So maybe if you get back on the saddle." He chuckled.

"That is the thing, when you are looking you can get frustrated or jump into things. Besides, I could say the same thing to you." He argued he could see the veil of the mask in her eyes.

"I have had three. I thought Patrick was the one but maybe he is the last great one for me. I have had my third time." He frowned.

"Maybe one of those was more perception than the real deal. You built a life with Patrick but maybe he is not your one." She crossed her arms. She had begun to wonder about that and the more she thought about it the more she thought her one died almost 19 years ago.

"Can I be honest?" He brought her out of her thoughts.

"You can be. I don't know how well it will be received but I am open to receiving it." He cracked his knuckles.

"When we lose someone tragically we can often place them… We can often canonize them to the point that no one else measures up. Is it possible he was your one? Do you think the universe is that cruel? Maybe you were his and he was the greatest love that you have experienced to date but that isn't to say that it cannot happen again and be separate from that. From what you have told me those were the things he wanted for you." He would not comment on Patrick but he thought he was a fool to let her go and from the looks of things he wanted her to hang on.

"Good points but sometimes you have experienced enough for the things in your life to complete you, for your life to be full. I am at the point where I do not need love to have that." That silenced him for a moment. He wondered if he was beginning to have feelings for her and if he was he needed to step back before things got really complicated.

"Still, I hope it happens for you when you least expect it. I hope that you won't shut the door to it." He smiled then squeeze her knee.

"I think that they have had enough bonding time. Have a good night Robin." He smiled then stood. She walked him out. She sighed.


	5. Chapter 20-21

Chapter 20

Mid-August had brought with it a heat wave. Patrick was picking up Emma's clothes from Robin's. She had left her favorite swim suit in her overnight bag. She was dressed in pair of short cotton shorts with a camisole. Her central air was out and it was far too hot in the brownstone. In the hallway. She brought the bag out.

"You didn't want to invite me in for a cold beverage?" He smirked at her. She fanned herself.

"Why would I want to do that? You were just making a quick stop to get Emma's bag. It is not like we hang out like we used to." She started to go back inside.

"We should. I thought you needed time but it has been months. How much longer are you going to punish me?" She placed her hand on her hip then chuckled.

"How would your wife and her little dog feel about that?" She turned to him. She spotted Brad who was going into his place.

"Brad! I need you!" She raced over to him and grabbed his hand.

"That has a nice ring to it. Are you suffering from symptoms of heat stroke?" He teased with a smile.

"Very funny Seagraves but it is very hot in this place. I need you to do your Handy Mandy, Bob the Builder thing and fix it." She said.

"Well, when you call me Handy Mandy and it is Manny by the way, it makes me reluctant to fix it. You also did not say the magic word." She looked at him. She chewed on her lip.

"Please fix it." He chuckled.

"I meant food. I am starving." Patrick watched this exchange.

"I could have fixed it for you Robin. All you had to do was ask." Patrick said but Robin knew there was an underlying meaning.

"You're still here?" She glanced at him.

"Ouch." Brad commented.

"What are you some sort of freak who preys on vulnerable women? In Rochester, I get it, you were clueless and misled. Right now you are just biding your time. Robin you cannot be that naive?" Patrick barked. "I know that you are hurting and I know that things are difficult with me being married."

"Patrick I probably have told you this a thousand times but get over yourself. I have accepted things between us. It took time but I am there." Robin said. She looked at Brad to apologize.

"I don't prey on women vulnerable or otherwise. You don't know me. You know nothing about me. I am going to brush the jab off because I don't like confrontation. I don't like who I become when confronted in a hostile manner." Patrick snorted.

"You don't like confrontation?" Patrick gestured to him as if to ask if he was for real.

"I don't waste a lot of energy getting angry. I don't feel threatened because if I did you would be on the ground. However, that could change it really depends on you." Patrick laughed.

"I doubt that seriously. Don't let the good looks and Ivy League education fool you." Brad just laughed not taking him seriously.

"Robin I am going to go down in the basement to check out the line. You probably need freon." He walked away.

"Always so arrogant. That man went Carnegie Mellon and is no slouch in the education department. He also knows how to box." She shook her head.

"Emma is waiting and so is your wife. Goodbye Patrick." She went inside then closed the door. Patrick didn't leave though he went into the basement.

"You know that you are setting yourself up for failure. She still loves me. I know her. I also know that you are more into her than she is into you." Brad smirked as he reviewed the line.

"So in your warped, egomaniacal mind you think that while you are married she is supposed to do what? Just pine after you and never let those wounds heal? Should she sleep with you only to have you leave her to go home to your wife? Am I attracted to her? Of course, have you seen her ass? However, we are friends. I respect her. I am going to go with you not having an answer for those questions." Brad continued working.

"Robin is brilliant, she thrives off a challenge. You cannot give her that. The only reason that we are not together is because she refuses to believe that it is possible with everything that has gone on. I am merely giving her time. We always find our way back. She doesn't do simple and Brad you are a simple man. Go back to Rochester. Don't put your daughter through this." Brad glared at him.

"Don't talk about my daughter. You the man who put his child through a terrible custody battle because you are a selfish bastard. What is it with you man? Do you get high off your own self-importance? Robin is a free woman and if I want to pursue her I will. It is her decision. Now get out of my face because the urge to punch you is getting stronger the longer you are in my presence." He walked away. it was as he suspected, freon.

Robin showered and changed. The air was back on but Brad never came by to check it out. She made them dinner, something light, sandwiches and some potato salad she had purchased from the deli the previous day. She knocked on his door, Aiden answered.

"Hey Cuz, I am famished." He took the tray.

"It is not for you." She noticed Brad appear without a shirt but he was wearing cargo pants. He fished the tee shirt off the couch and threw it on. She stared at him.

"It is clean, I promise." He laughed.

"You are a god and Aiden was just trying to pilfer the dinner I made. It is just sandwiches." He smiled.

"I don't know about all that. Sandwiches are good." He took the tray from Aiden. "I worked hard for this."

"Haven't you ever heard that sharing is caring?" Robin rolled her eyes. Aiden and Brad had gotten to know each other a bit and were sparring partners from time to time.

"I think I flunked that class in kindergarten." He joked.

"Blah, I am off to Kelly's. We should go out tonight and have some adult fun." He walked out.

"Where is Amber?" She asked.

"Camden took her to my parent's in Rochester for the weekend. It was cleared by Dr. Clay." He explained. "Make yourself at home." He smiled.

They dined at the table. "You changed?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I was sticky and I hate that feeling." He looked at her.

"Hmm." He took a bite off of his sandwich.

"What is that about?" She looked at him with a skeptical look. He chewed then swallowed his bite.

"Well Patrick came over. You were looking pretty uh, well your shorts drew attention. The whole thing actually. It is not something you would wear outside." She crossed her arms.

"How do you know that?" He smiled.

"Because you do not like being the center of attention. Could you maybe have been showing him what he is missing?" She frowned.

"No it was either that or a bikini. It was hot. No, if I want to show him what he is missing I would put on a freak em dress." He raised an eyebrow.

"The dress that makes his eyes bug out and his salivary glands activate." He laughed. "I know what he likes. I am just not interested."

"Are you trying to convince yourself or me?" He asked. Patrick's words had gotten to him a bit and he wasn't exactly ready to admit why.

"Where is this coming from?" She asked trying not to take offense.

"The energy between the two of you. It is like a crackle. You are in fight mode and ready to attack but I get the feeling that it is the dynamic that you are used to. Kind of like foreplay." She was annoyed.

"What happened? Did you major in psychology?" She spat.

"No but I am not blind. Look it is none of my business. I was just making an observation. If that is what you want, then I hope it works out the way you want it too." There was a deafening silence in the room then.

"You are right it is none of your business. Your observation is off. I would never be the other woman. In the end with Jason, I left because I felt like the other woman and it was not acceptable to me. Reality? Carly was the other woman the so called friend who needed him as the father to her child. I would never put myself nor Sabrina in that situation and if you think that then you really don't know me at all." He leaned back in his chair. She suddenly had cooled the room to sub-zero temperature.

"Back up for a second. I never said you would be the other woman. Clearly he still has a thing for you. I was pointing it out as in my opinion he is not the only one."

"Opinions are like assholes, everyone has one." She crossed her arms.

"Okay, listen, I am not the man who is going to go pound for pound in a sniping match with you. If I have offended you then say that. Be direct. I was not judging you. I thought that I did know you and by that same token that you knew me. So as a friend that you would be comfortable with the observation. I am also honest so I am not going to sugar coat things. You aren't angry with me. You are angry with yourself." He stood to get a drink from the fridge. When he returned she was gone her food left half uneaten.

The next evening he returned her tray. "Hey, thanks. I am sorry that I…"

"Just walked out mid conversation? Yeah it was pretty rude. I shouldn't have brought him up." He shrugged. "I know that you wouldn't go for a married man."

"So Aiden and Brenda are going to go to Jake's later. Have you been yet?" He shook his head.

"I have plans though. I thought we were going to go yesterday but then Aiden got a call for a case and it didn't pan out that way." She shrugged.

"Maybe next time. We will probably turned it into a girl's night out with Aiden as the only guy." He smiled.

"Have fun." She nodded.

"You too." He used to linger or come in. Maybe she had managed to push him away. Maybe it was better that way. He walked away wearing a leather windbreaker and jeans. Aiden and Brenda both cancelled that night. Something was definitely up with those two.

Brad walked into The Outer Banks a new seafood restaurant in Port Charles. It was upscale and he heard that the seafood was good and he didn't feel like going to the Metro Court. He was surprised to find Brenda and Aiden there. He and his date, Melanie walked over to their table.

"I thought Jake's was the plan?" He asked.

"It was but after my stakeout I come here to find Ms. Barrett eating alone." Aiden explained.

"I read this blog about eating alone and it was empowering so I thought I would try it." She looked at his date. "Hello and you are?"

"I am sorry, this is Melanie she is a nurse a Mercy. This is Brenda and Aiden, friends I met here in Port Charles." Introductions were made.

"Why don't you join us?" Brenda said and he could tell she had questions.

"Honestly mate we thought you would be at Jake's." Aiden said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Last night maybe but you both disappeared. What a coincidence." He smiled as he pulled a chair out for his date and they were seated.

"I was on a stakeout but I don't know what this one was doing." He nodded toward Brenda.

"I was rattling cages and being approached by the shrew Sonny is seeing currently. Where does he get those girls?" Aiden laughed.

"Don't worry. I am sure you are the best woman he has ever had and he regrets it." She chuckled with an emphatic nod.

"Damn straight." Melanie's eyes grew the size of saucers.

"Not Sonny Corinthos?" Brenda looked at her.

"The one and only." Melanie shook her head.

"He scares me." Brenda grinned.

"He is really a pussy cat." They didn't notice Robin walk in with Nikolas. It was just her luck and she wondered if everyone was avoiding the downer.

"Now this could be interesting." Nikolas said.

"Not really, can we just go to the Metro?" She asked her friend whom she had called to go out because she needed to have a night out.

"It is either them or Carly." She sighed.

"That French place?" He smiled.

"That I can live with." He hooked his arm with hers and they made their exit as Brenda caught them in her view.

"Shit." She got up and raced after them leaving the rest of the table wondering what had happened. By the time she reached them the car was pulling off.

Chapter 21

Robin and Nikolas had a nice dinner but he received a call from Leslie about Spencer so he had to go. Robin was shocked to find Lainey and Kelly leaving her house. They squealed and hugged her.

"We just heard a month ago. I was across seas." Lainey explained.

"I was in China, my father passed." Kelly said sadly. Robin hugged her.

"I know I got your letters. I only have one rule tonight." Robin said. "We have a throwback to girl's night and we go to Jake's right now for Lick It Slam It, Suck It." Kelly nodded.

"No sad stories just pure fun." Kelly could live with that. "Just let me change very quickly." She went inside and invited them in.

At Jake's Kelly noticed that it had changed. She frowned. "It doesn't matter. We will show them how to party for old time's sake." Robin said. There was a decent crowd.

The ladies caught up over a few rounds of lick it, slam it, suck it. She had missed them and their nights of just hanging out.

"Who is that hottie who keeps looking over here?" Kelly asked.

"That is Detective West the new addition to the PCPD. I met him at the hospital and his voice matches that face and that body." She smiled then waved.

"Why haven't you hooked up with him?" Robin laughed.

"I was busy and he is not interested." She shrugged. Kelly noticed that he was coming over.

"Doesn't look that way. Well hello, please do join us." Kelly smiled seductively. Robin shook her head. Kelly was still Kelly.

"Thank you. Would you ladies like another round?" They agreed and he joined them in a round.

"So how is it rooming with my lovely cousin?" He smiled.

"Interesting and frustrating. She is seeing the prince." He shrugged. She gave him a sympathetic look. He shrugged.

"I am hard to read. I think that I scare her. Besides we are just friends." The ladies look at each other and laugh.

"Famous last words." They say in unison. Robin liked Nathan and felt like Maxie could use a man like that in her life. Her mother had tried setting them up but Robin was too withdrawn to start anything with anyone. He also asked about Maxie. She had made an impression on the young man.

When Brenda and Aiden walked into the bar with Brad, his date had been called into work they were shocked to find Robin and her friends dancing to Return of the Mack with different guys surrounding them. Brenda spotted Nathan and joined a table to where they were sitting.

"Is she drunk?" He shook his head.

"A little buzzed but having fun. I didn't know she could dance like that." The ladies rejoined the table.

"Robin why did you leave? We just happened to all run into each other." Brenda tried explaining but Robin waved her off.

"It was crowded and I felt like French." A man approached.

"You were good out there. I wasn't done dancing. You owe me a dance." He slurred. Aiden looked at him but Kelly put her hand up.

"I don't owe you anything and my feet hurt. Maybe next time." She shrugged. Under the glaring eyes of the men at the table he walked away.

"At least you didn't scissor kick him." Robin rolled her eyes then fanned herself.

"You feel like giving that up?" She said but Kelly ignored her and told the story.

"You heifers sold me out." Kelly sighed dreamily.

"Whatever happened to Detective Cruz? He was hot." Robin laughed.

"And a commitment phobe." She reminded. Kelly shrugged.

"Men can be tamed." Nathan looked at her.

"Not really. At least not until he is ready to settle down. You kid yourselves a lot when believing that. A man who isn't ready gets the itch. A man who is ready does not. It does happen but less likely." Kelly looked at him.

"Which category do you fall into detective?" He looked at her.

"Ready but not looking. When I meet the one and she is ready then it will happen." Robin stood then went over to the jukebox.

"Aiden did you kick Patrick in the gut? Please tell me that you did?" Kelly batted her eyelashes.

"No but Robert did." He smiled. Brad went to the jukebox.

"I have the feeling that there is awkwardness between us." She shrugged.

"I don't see why you would feel that way. I told you that I am working on controlling the urge to last out. The truth is when I was in Rochester I considered it for a brief second and Aiden came in and pulled me out of the fog, thus interrupting the moment. I was still raw then and you witnessed 70 percent of that. I just didn't think you would see all of that and still even wonder that about me." He looked at her. He sighed.

"You missed my point." He argued.

"Then you should be more direct. If you have something to ask me then ask me." He bit his lip. She was still sexy as hell to him even when he was slightly annoyed with her quick tongue.

"Do you want him back? If he divorced Sabrina today and came to you, what would you do?" She looked at him. She had imagined the scenario happening several times but eventually she stopped and the pain subsided a little more each day.

"Why are you asking me that?" She looked at him.

"Because it was what I wondered about yesterday. Look, like you said it is none of my business can we just drop it. Forget that I asked okay? I just don't like this vibe going on between us right now." She sighed.

"Me either. I am sorry for biting your head off then walking out. How was your date? If it didn't work I can still be your wing person." He shook his head.

"She had to go to work and it was okay I guess but she is really superficial. I don't like that. I also don't need a wingwoman." He smiled. "You look nice." She blushed.

"I try. Thanks." She turned to make a selection.

"How about a game of pool? Can you play?" She selected a couple of songs.

"A dance first. I would dance myself but Donnie Drunko may approach." He nodded.

"So I am the buffer that keeps away the unwanted attention." She grabbed his hand.

"Yup and besides you bragged so much about your moves that I am curious." She smiled and he did impress. They talked over a game of pool. Their friends joined them with drinks.

"So Rochester Brad? How did that happen?" Lainey asked.

"Long story Lain. We are just friends." Kelly shot a glance at Lainey.

"I wonder how Patrick feels about that but hey if he is trolling proms for dates what can he say?" Robin snorted.

"Oh Kel, never change." She laughed.


End file.
